Misplaced
by Vivian Muneca
Summary: Sometimes, you have to reveal what the misery is...
1. Chapter 1

**Description**

They were made for each other right? But how can fate don't let them grow their seed of love?

**Foreword**

**Title ** : Misplaced

**Genre** : Drama

**Rated** : T (It depends on the chapter)

**Pairing(s)** : ChangKyu (Changmin/Kyuhyun), YunJae (Yunho/Jaejoong), HanChul (Hangeng/Heechul), and some minor pairings like YooSu, 2min, and SiMin

**Warning(s)** : No Yaoi, Genderswitch, OOC-ness, AU (Alternate Universe)

**Disclaimer **: We only own the story. The characters respectfully belong to themselves and God. The story is absolutely made by us.

(A/N[nekoikoi]: By the way if I owned them, which is impossible, they would be infamous gay porn stars instead of Hallyu 't kill me :p)

(A/N[Vivian]: Well. I'm her Beta. :DD I'm now listening to Back To Tomorrow by TVXQ, hm I'm editing now. U-know what I'm feelin' rite ? ;])

It started as a normal cute childhood friendship. They are who have been friends since they were in diapers. Unknown to their tiny brains, they have fallen for each other since then.

"_**Minnie-ah."**_

"_**Wae Kyunnie?"**_

"_**Promise me, you will always be by my side."**_

"_**Of course I will, Kyunnie is my best friend."**_

"_**Promise?"**_

"_**Promise."**_

And then, a tragedy occurred. Leaving one of them orphaned. Broken and shattered. While the other, being a great friend he was, picking up her pieces and glued her back into human. He was taking care of her and showering her with his love that he himself didn't know exist.

"_**Just cry Kyunnie. Noona said it's not good to hold back your tears."**_

"_**Minnie… Minnie… Why Umma and Appa leave Hankyungie and me alone? Why? Am I a bad kid?"**_

"_**Sssh, Hankyungie-hyung and you are great children. They left because they have to."**_

"_**I'm scared Minnie…"**_

"_**Don't need to be scared. You have me. You have us."**_

They grew up into a beautiful lady and a fine man. Growing up and getting through hardship together made them inseparable. Soon, the man noticed that his love for the girl isn't a love for a family member, it is a love for a lover.

"_**She is my bestfriend, Nee-chan. I can't love her."**_

"_**You are in denial,**_ _**dear brother. You love her and I know deep inside her heart she loves you too."**_

The Fate started her game. She toyed with the two by putting a third wheel whom the girl had a crush on. While their friends were trying their best to knock some senses into the boy whose brain was interferenced by denial.

"_**I thought you love her,Shim Changmin!"**_

"_**I do Minho. I reallydo."**_

"_**Then why are you giving her to my good-for-nothing cousin!?"**_

"_**I—as long as she is happy, I'm finewith it."**_

"_**Stop lying to yourself Min! Kyuhyun-noona is not happy without you! And look at yourself! You are a walking dead!"**_

Drama surely is an epic bitch. As The Fate twisted them, pulled them, and then she tugged them until they were ready to snap. But at least, she was trying to be kind enough to let them snuggle into each other's embrace. _Safe and sound_.

"_**Minnie-ah… Why are you so warm?"**_

"_**Because you are cold Baby-ah."**_

But it seems the Fate hasn't finished with them yet. The boy was in chaos. He hid all from the girl. And one day, he left, without any evidence to be traced.

"_**WHY DIDN'T YOU NOTICE HER HURTING EXPRESSION SHIM CHOIKANG CHANGMIN! ALL SHE NEEDS IS YOU!"**_

Despite the space, the time and the season are bend, both shall beckon each other. No alter, they are what they have. Allied in the strongest bound. The lady will undoubtly stay beside the man. _No matter what_.

"_**Don't cry. The Shim Changmin I know is a strong man."**_

"…"

"_**You can lean on me. Because… eventhough everybody leaves you, I will always stay.**_ _**By your side."**_

•

•

•

•

"_The two were made to be each other's. A red string_ _tied their hearts. They just_ _haven't realized it yet."_


	2. Chapter 2

SHIM CHANGMIN [M]

_He was born in February 18th. In 2012 he was 20. Shim Jaejoong's younger brother. He is a prodigy with witty and snarky remarks._

Shim's resident, 1995.

In a big Japanese modern house, standing there were a little boy who looked like a cerubim petite doll and a delicate georgeus young girl kneeling in front of him. The two might make angels feeling envious just by a blink of an eye and fall from heaven. The little boy had straight dark brown hair combined with dark colored eyes which made his fair white skin more radiating. And the girl was his sister. She had straight jet black hair unlike his brown-haired little brother companied the same eyes color. Eventhough the differences were physically appealed, people could see their similarities.

The little boy was pouting, his cute adorable face was red and full of tears. "I don't wanna go to school Nee-_chaaaaaaaaaaaaaan_!"

Slightly, he tugged the beautiful girl's shirt in front of was his first day at Kindergarten. He felt unsafe and afraid because he knew his sister would only drop him there and leave. And his primary reason was he disliked to stay away from his toys—and _foods_.

"But Minnie, you'll get a lot of friends there and you don't have to be afraid. If someone dare to harm you, you can call the teacher for help. Eventhough, I think no one will do something bad to you, Minnie. Minnie is a very good boy, right?"

The little boy wasn't even listening to his sister since he had been too absorbed in the thought of playing all the day. So, he kept pouting and pursuading her sister for not sending him to school.

They kept arguing like that for almost fifteen minutes. The little girl had tried every kind of offers to make up the boy. Since anything wouldn't seem to work for her little brother, the girl sighed and held the little boy. Dragging the crying boy to the parked car outside,because she knew if she didn't do something to the little boy's blabbering, she'd late and she didn't want that to happen, no?

At Kindergarden

A black well-polished car was arrived and parked beside a colorful building. A little girl came out bringing a sour-faced little boy. She sighed for many times at her brother's antics. The little boy stomped his feet with the pout and burrowed eyebrows were plastered permanently on his face.

The little girl turned her body facing the little boy. Then, she kneeled down."Listen, Minnie. Nee-chan isn't being rude and harsh to you. It's for your sake. I will pick you up after school here, okay?" The little boy looked away, as rocky headed as he was.

The little girl smiled. "Now, Nee-chan has to go, I also have classes to attend, no?" She stood up, messing her baby boy's hair and got into the car.

After the car was out of sight, the little boy turned his feet entering the gate and mumbled something. He was still mad with his sister. People who saw his angry face were giggling because it made him look like a walking red apple in school uniform. His anger made his cheeks reddish-tinted and a cute frown was also formed. The little boy wasn't even care.

"Minnie hates school." He mumbled along the corridor.

He saw his class name on a soft purple door thus he entered. He scanned around and his eyes pointed at a pair of empty chairs. He walked casually accompanied by other children's stare, they awed the way he walked and his cuteness adorned in soon-to-be handsome look.

"People are weird, they always stare as if Minnie is a bowl of walking ramen." He cursed softly as he sat down on the chair. The chair he chose was the one located nearby the windows, so he could get some distraction whenever he got bored.

The little boy really didn't care about his surrounding, he kept scowling and grumbling about his little quarrel with his sister that morning. He didn't even see a beautiful little girl who was in fear trying to poke him.

"E-ehm... Ex-excuse me, may I sit beside you? There's no chair left." The little girl asked with trembling voice. The boy turned his head. The girl gasped unto the scariest sour-looking face she had ever seen. Tears trickled down her white cheeks. The boy was stunned, he never saw this kind of beauty beside his sister's, but the little girl was different. She couldn't be compared to her sister.

"Uh-uh, I-I am sorry if I scared you. Yes, you can sit here. So, please stop crying." He said stuttering, he offered her a hand. "I am Shim Changmin, and you?"

The girl wiped her tears and her face slowly relaxed after taking the offered hand. "I'm Cho Kyuhyun." The petite girl put her bag and sat down. The little boy kept staring at her in silence, he felt like his eyes can't be altered to other directions, so did his little heart.

The class was crowded, overly crowded if you asked Changmin's opinion. Suddenly, the door was opened by a young woman, who was undoubtly the teacher. "Good morning, everyone. My name is Leeteuk, you can call me Miss Leeteuk! I'm your homeroom teacher here." Everyone answered the sweet smiley teacher. "Because today is our first meeting, we may start with introducing yourself in front of the class so the other can hear and see you."

The introducing session was started, Changmin and Kyuhyun were starting their little chat. When the introducing session was over, the teacher made her students into a small group. Changmin sighed in content because he was with Kyuhyun and a bubbly little boy named Minho. Today was going to be a long day for him.

After School

Changmin was waiting for his sister who would pick him up, his face was brighter from the time he arrived. He got so many friends, they liked him because he was very kind and responsive,also smart. The teacher even awed at him, he was a genius for a kid in his age. He looked around, he saw his friends were picked up by their parents. He frowned, he felt a bit sting of jealousy as he was dropped and picked up by his sister and a driver. But he tried to pry away such thought, he knew his parents were working hard for him. He should be happy because he had a beautiful and kind-hearted sister who cared for him so much.

He got his head up and straightened his heart, he was a good kid. And then, his sister ran approaching him.

"Minnie, I'm so sorry. Did I make you wait for long?" She asked in worried tone.

Didn't want his sister to feel more guilty, he smiled widely and shooked his head. "Nope, Nee-chan. Let's go home now."

The girl smiled softly at his changing behaviour, she thought he would shot her with icy glare and scowling face. _'Maybe, there was something in the school had taken his interest.'_ She thought.

The girl held his little hand and walked to the black car. Suddenly, she stopped when she saw a little girl waiting in front of the gate wall with sad face. She felt pity toward the little girl, so she approached her. Her brother gave her a confused look.

"Oh my, Sweetie, why are you here? Didn't you suppose to be on your way home now?" she asked with soft worried tone. The little girl looked at the beautiful stranger and answered "Maybe, my driver is late, Unnie."

"Oh, Kyu-ah!" the little boy ran toward his sister and the girl. "Changmin-ah?" she asked in confuse.

"Minnie, you know her?" Changmin's sister asked. "Yes, Nee-chan! She is my chairmate. Kyu-ah, this is my sister, Jae-_nee_." Kyuhyun bowed and blushed. She never saw such a delicate girl like Changmin's sister.

"Why don't you come with us, Kyu-ah? You can call your parents from our house." Jae gave her a faint smile.

"Oh yeah, that's right! Come one, Kyu!" Changmin clapped his hands.

"Hmm, is it really alright?" Kyuhyun asked.

"Of course, we'll be delighted." Jae answered. The little girl then held Jae's left hand and Changmin held Jae's right hand. They walked together to the car and were drived to Shim's resident.

Shim's Resident

A black car was parked in the wooden-walled garage beside a white Jaguar. Jae, Changmin and Kyuhyun stepped outside and entered the wide two leaf wooden door. Shim's resident was unlike other Japanese house. It combined the traditional and the modern architecture. It was located on a wide area. The house was a wide square with green garden surrounding it. From the main door there were two corridors, to the left and to the right. The maid named Bora, brought the kids to the right which leaded to the main family room and guest recieving room. While the other maid brought their bags to their chamber which was placed at the end of the left corridor. Along side the corridor, long glass panel was worked as a door to the garden. They can see flowers blooming along side the corridor's out view.

"Jae-sshi, who is this little girl? You aren't kidnapping her, are you?" Bora asked.

Jae who was just blushing at her maid teasing just shook her head. "No-no! Of course, no. She's Changmin's classmate whose driver was late picking her up."

Changmin rolled his eyes and jokingly mocked the maid for teasing his sister. And they laughed upon it. Kyuhyun was walking in speechless at the sight. The house was giving her warmth and sheer of cheerfulness.

"Bora, I saw three other pairs of shoes, are there other guests?" Jae asked. "Yes, young lady. Master and My Lady are now in the room with the guests." Bora answered.

Jae, Changmin,and Kyuhyun were wondering who might be they are. And their question was answered when Bora opened the wooden door.

"Umma? Appa?" Kyuhyun said in disbelieve. The guests, followed by turned their head to tiny Kyuhyun and a small head perked between the guests.

"Han-_oppa_?" Kyu squealed in delight and ran to her Oppa, leaving little Jae and Changmin dumbfounded.

"Why are you all here?" Kyu asked innocently as she hugged her Oppa's waist.

To Be Continued

A/N[nekoikoi]: VivianMuneca wrote this whole chappie, i just edited things there and here. Oh yeah, new poster! It was made by our cute dongsaeng, reptar. She gave me a pleasant surprise in the morning . Happy reading! :)


	3. Chapter 3

CHO KYUHYUN [F]

_She was born in February 3rd. She was 20 in 2012. Cho Hankyung's younger sister. She was orphaned. Childish and overly-innocent._

(A/N[nekoikoi]: Oh well, drowning in the pool of blood after listening to Tarantallegra. That guy and his pheromone! Yoochun must have raped the replay button~ I wrote this while listening to Adele's Live At The Royal Albert Hall! The mood clicked just like that!)

(A/N[VivianMuneca]: Hi! I was reading novel. Have a nice holiday! Ow, I wish there's a Tarantallegra CD for my birthday present T_T. And this chapter was made by nekoi *hugs nekoi* because of some problem I couldn't help her much, and ended up editting only. Enjoy the fic!)

2006

The young girl with soft wavy hair stirred from her deep slumber. The ray of sunlight went through the glass-panels window hit her sleepy eyes, making her brows furrowed distasteful. Her numb mind started working as she felt warmth from her side. From the corner of her eyes, she could see a sleeping male figure next to her. If the male was some random man, she would have screamed and mutilated the man right here and there. But it was her said _evil_ best friend we were talking about. She cared for him. A lot.

By the way, if you guys were asking why they were sleeping on the same bed, the answer might be sounded childish and unfathomably simple. These two had stayed all night long playing the new released PC and PSP games.

Lazily, she sat up and put a deep look at the still-sleeping teenager next to her. Looking at the male's innocent face, she smiled softly. _'Oh, how that angelic face is so deceitful.' _She silently chirped.

"Minnie-ah! Wake up!" She poked the boy's board shoulder. Getting no response from her childhood friend really irritated her. She wasn't that patient in the first place, so without thinking she kicked him off the bed.

A loud bump sound echoed the silent room as the boy fell on the carpeted-floor, his butt was the first thing kissing the carpet painfully. Then, a deep groan could be heard.

The pale skinned female curiously peeked. The boy was a mess tangled limbs—who told him to have those super long legs, anyway?

"_What the_— Kyunnie!" He hissed as he crawled back onto his bed. Noted that; _his_ bed.

She giggled cryptically. Oh how much she loved to annoy the hell out of him. But her giggles stopped as she noticed the sour expression the boy's made. _Ups_, she had gone too far.

Getting kicked wasn't the most pleasurable way to be woken up early in the morning. Shim Changmin knew this the best. Thanks to his weird best friend.

He tried to lift his upper body from the warm carpet. As soon as he felt the sting of pain, he groaned.

Slowly, he lifted his butt and crawled back to his comfortable bed, well, at least it was his property before his little baby claimed it to be hers and left him having backache from sleeping on the couch.

"What the— Kyunnie!" He hissed. Feeling his mood dropped a few pegs, the girl giggled mischievously before attacking him with her killer puppy eyes. "Sorry, Minnie!"

The boy just stared blankly at the girl as she patted his messed up brown locks. How could he mad at her?

"It's ok." He said as he sighed.

At this statement the girl's cherry red lips twisted into a smile. "AAAH! You are the best ever, Shim Changmin!" With that, she gave the boy a bone-crushing hug. Changmin's heart missed a beat at her compliment. He returned his childhood's friend hug as he could smell his scent on her dark brown tresses—'kay, he started to sound like old perverted man here. The girl strengthened her hug before she jumped out of the bed and skipped happily to the bathroom. The boy thanked his strong build body, he could had died because of the hyper girl's antics long ago.

Before he could snuggle back onto his fluffy pillow, the girl had screamed from the bathroom. "Don't go back to sleep! Today is the first day of school, Min-pabo!"

He jumped of shock thanks to the girl's loud voice. Then he chuckled and decided to stretch his knotted muscle. Bringing his lazy butt to sit, he observed his messed up room. PSPs, laptops, Macs, headphones and joysticks scattered messily on his bed. Thanks God, none of them fell while they were sleeping. He also spotted empty bottles of mineral water, boxes of wafers, bags of chips and cans of coke. Oh WOW, his room had transformed into a battlefield. Just in one night. They were having fun way too much last night. But who could resist the recently released games? Obviously not the two game-addicts.

Sighing half heartedly, the tall boy picked up the mess they had created at night and strolled to the kitchen. His mismatched eyes caught the date on the calendar, March 5th. Then it shifted onto one of old framed photographs on his drawer. A sad smile twisted his lips as his jaw hardened.

Eight figures smiling cheerily in that picture. Making those buried memories floated on the surfaceof his head. He caressed the picture lightly. _'It has been years since that time.'_

Flashback, 1995

"Han-oppa? What are you all doing here?" She titled her head as her huge eyes blinked cutely. No offense, she did it with no purpose.

The boy who had Kyuhyun in his arms chuckled. "I should be the one asking that Kyunnie. So, tell Oppa why you're here."

Kyuhyun stared to the dumbfounded Changmin and Jae. The boy followed her stare, seeing the stupid face the Shim siblings made, he chuckled lightly. " didn't pick me, so Jae-unnie gave me a ride and let me borrow her phone."

The boy smiled at his younger sister cute antics. He stood up and scurried his baby sister in his arms as he walked towards the two young Shims. "Cho Hankyung imnida. Thank you for taking care of my sister."

Jae regained her composure first. "No problem Hankyung-ah. I'm Jaejoong, Shim Jaejoong, and this little boy is my brother,Shim Changmin." Jae smiled her 'kill-those-males' smile. "It seems you have known my parents already."

"Yah, put Kyunnie down!" Changmin tugged Kyuhyun's petite hand which Kyuhyun replied with confused face.

"Min!" Jaejoong startled at her brother's behavior.

The little Changmin was upset. He didn't know why these strangers were at his home—and most of all, he didn't like the way this Hankyung-hyung carried his Kyu. Wait—what? His Kyu? Since when she was yours, Shim Changmin?

At Changmin's statement brought the four adults exploded into laughing mess.

"It seems your son likes my daughter already, Shim!" Mr Cho laughed his lungs off together with Mr Shim. While Mrs Cho and Mrs Shim started to _fangirling_ over their son and daughter's cute interaction.

Hankyung chuckled at the little boy pouty expression. He put his baby sister on her two tiny feet. As Kyuhyun was standing steadily on her feet, Changmin toppled over her making the two youngest fell on the carpeted wooden-floor.

Their platonic friendship grew over the years. While Jaejoong and Hankyung grew attached to each other, Changmin and Kyuhyun grew to be inseparable. The four of them always understanding to each other' need and the two older lads took better care for the two crazy babies.

Along the way, Jaejoong met Donghae and soon he became a part of the group. A teaser and victim for Changmin's evil remarks and sarcasm. An overly optimistic lad to cheer the group up, it was simply because Changmin couldn't and wouldn't tease Hankyung because of his respect to the older man, beside the older man's strict personality was a huge x-factor to the snarky boy for not pranking the older male. Later on, a bubbly boy named Minho sticked himself to Changmin and Kyuhyun. Not that the two mind about it. He was the cute _magnae_ of the group which Kyuhyun spoiled a lot.

They were living a fairy tale. their life wasn't a happily ever after story, it crushed into crumbles not long after that. It was all started when the older Chos caught in airplane crash, leaving Hankyung and Kyuhyun parents were on the way taking care a few business problems overseas. The accident left the winter damage to both family, especially for Cho's children.

Because of the deep friendship grown between the Cho and the Shim, Kyuhyun and Hankyung were taken under the care of Shim family. Actually, they were supposed to be adopted by Mr and Mrs Shim, but they refused. They wanted to live their life independently. Mr Shim agreed, but he put a condition, he was allowed to help the Cho's children until they were ready.

1999

That day, rain was pouring heavily, completely dark and heavy. The atmosphere was tensed with pure grief. The funeral ceremony of two people had just ended, giving everyone who attended the feeling of chill and pity. Two newly made graves were screaming silent tears.

Two young —_very young—_siblings standing right at the foot of the graves. Both drenched in rain from head to toe. The older one was a male, a fine young boy. His face was all emotionless. A face a child shouldn't have at his own parents' funeral day.

The second one was a pretty little girl, her trembling hand was held firmly by her brother's hand. She cried a silent tear that was concealed by the rain. Her face almost as emotionless as her brother. No word was spoken. The two accepted the condolences people gave them in professional gesture. Without smile, without sob. Just a silent nods and '_thank you_'s.

_"Poor Kids, too young and yet they already lost their parents."_

_"Too young."_

_"Poor things."_

_"They won't survive."_

The girl flinched, her handwas trembling in her brother's tight grip. Her brother looked at her in sadness. He pulled her closer so she could hide her face from disreputable comments. So, she didn't have to hear the certainly painful comments.

Two wide umbrellas came protecting the two from the rain brought by Mr and Mrs Shim, as a sharp voice engulfed the bad comments, "You should better stop saying underestimating and dishonour comments behind their back, Misters. Or maybe it would be much better if you excuse yourself." A boy with witty grin ran to the two while spitting harsh comments to older people who actually were too much babling each other.

The elders then left the place, they knew very well who the boy was and didn't want to create a mess with the boy. The running boy threw himself to the girl and hug her like there's no tomorrow. On his wheel, a beautiful young girl whose eyes puffed red smiled reassuringly at the older boy in black suit. The girl had a lot of resemblances with the witty boy.

"Changmin! Watch your words, Dear!" The one who seemed like the Changmin's mom warned him.

The girl who looked like Changmin positioned herself between the three children and her parent. Her maids took the grip of the umbrellas for her, her family and her beloved friends. How could they saying foul things like that in front of her friends? She couldn't just stand, could she?

"No, Changmin is right, _Umma_. Hankyung-_oppa_ and Kyunnie are grieving. They shouldn't have said that." She retorted to her mother in a very soft voice but her eyes were intensely daggering the people who were whispering to each other until they felt a sting cold ran in their spine and stand quietly caused by the girl's devious glare.

It seemed Mrs Shim agreed with her daughter as she just nodded and took a huge bucket of lilies from her husband and approached the tombs. She put the pure white florals on both new tombs with a deep sad face, they were her best friends after so long and forever.

"You okay, Hankyung-oppa?" The girl followed Changmin's gesture, she gave Hankyung a comforting hug.

Hankyung just nodded visibly. "I'm fine Jae-ah."

"Nah, you okay Kyunnie?" Changmin patted Kyuhyun's dark brown locks. She smiled at him, a painful heartbreaking smile. "I'm okay, Minnie."

With that the boy hugged the smaller girl more. He didn't even know why he did that, he just knew he had to.

Soon, when all the guests left, Kyuhyun was breaking in the two boys' arms and Jae's shoulder. And Hankyung just let his silent tears rolling down his face. He just couldn't bear the sadness anymore.

The clicked sound of closed door alarmed Mr. Shim of the visitor in his office. He found a figure of a boy standing in front of his desk.

"You called me, Ahjussi?" The young boy asked with his emotionless voice.

Mr Shim shivered from shock from hearing the dead voice from his best friend's son. How could the world make a boy suffered like this? "Yes, Hankyung-ah. Come here."

Seeing Mr Shim's gesture, Hankyung walked to his side. Concern and love could be seen in the older man's eyes. He patted Hankyung's head and he smiled gently as the young boy jerked to his affection. "I don't know if it's the right time. But, will you consider an adoption, Hankyung-ah?"

At this statement, Cho Hankyung's eyes widened twice. "N-no. Kyu and I— P-please don't separ—"

Knowing what the younger man was thinking about, Mr Shim chuckled lightly. "No, I was thinking about adopting the two of you. Your parents were my best friends, and it will never change."

"But—"

"I'm not doing this out of pity, Hankyung-ah. The two of you are brilliant children and my children, especially that tiny food monster, would never want to be separated from your sister." Mr Shim interjected.

Hankyung fell silent. He didn't know if he had to make a choice right now. Everything jumbled in his complicated brain.

"So, what's your answer?" Mr Shim asked Hankyung softly.

The boy's features hardened. His thick eyebrows furrowed. After a few seconds of silent, the boy sighed. Then a smile graced his handsome face. A smile that made him looked ten years older than his age. "No, Ahjussi. Kyuhyun and I will do fine on ourselves. I'm really sorry, I can't accept your offer."

Mr Shim had expected this answer from the stubborn male. _He took after his father a lot_. "It's okay then. But let me help you manage your family company and raise the two of you until you are ready to run it on your own, Hankyung-ah."

Hankyung nodded his head slowly. "Yes, I appreciate it a lot, _uncle_. Now, may I dismiss myself?"

Receiving a nod, the boy left the room, leaving the old man trapped in his own mind.

Mr Shim rubbed his temple with smile smeared on his handsome face. "Your son has grown into an independent man, Jong Hun. And tough one too."

2006

Changmin swung the bathroom door open with droplets of water still dribbling down his fair and smooth skin—a piece of art that most women would drool over—from his damp hair.

He took his school's uniform and wore it. He strolled his way to the kitchen as he heard the sound of boiled water in pot.

"Ramen?" He asked the only possible person in the kitchen.

The feminine voice replied back. "Yes, and Miso soup too."

His eyes pooped as he reached the kitchen. His high-pitched voice raised two octaves as he screamed his mind off. "WHY ARE YOU WEARING SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!"

"Why? Is there anything wrong?" Kyuhyun replied. She wore oversized school uniform which hid her curves tidily. Her caramel tresses was braided. The tartan skirt reached her upper legs and the black socks went under her skirt. Her beautiful brown orbs were covered with thick framed specs. _'You have got to be kidding me!' _Changmin groaned in his mind.

"Why are you dressed like a total derpty nerd, Kyunnie? You look like hag." Patiently, he rubbed his throbbing temple and hoping if he opened his eyes, the usual Kyuhyun would appear.

She shrugged her shoulder. "I want to be more focus with my study."

"It's not a reason, Kyunnie."

"It's art."

"Not legit enough."

"You are not there."

"That's—" The statement made Changmin caught off guard. "_What?_"

Kyuhyun pale cheeks reddened. "You are not there. There is no point to be looking presentable."

"That's….. quiet reasonable." Changmin added nonchalantly. "Jae-noona's weirdness is rubbing on you."

"She is still your sister." Kyuhyun put a huge bowl of Ramen on the Ashford black marble dining table.

Changmin seated himself on the chair while looking to his best friend's new appearance. The disguises worked pretty well on her. If he hadn't been Shim Changmin, her childhood and best friend, He would not have noticed it was her in the first place. It'd be interesting to see Minho's reaction.

"When will that dummy pick you up?"

"Dunno. Just pray he wouldn't be late." Kyuhyun answered as she joined Changmin munching their ramen.

Their breakfast went in comfortable silent, only disturbed with Changmin's whine for more _wasabi_ or _soyu_. Because Kyuhyun was the one preparing the breakfast, Changmin ended up be the one washing the dishes.

_**TING**_

Kyuhyun skipped happily as she heard the doorbell rang. "Minho-ah!" She squealed at the cute _dongsaeng_.

"Noona!"

She hugged her not-so-little dongsaeng with her bear hug. "You have grown taller! Why does suddenly everyone is much more taller than me? First you, then Han-oppa, and Minnie too!" She pouted as she observed the auburn haired male.

"You are over-reacting Kyu-noona."

"I'm not over-reacting when it's a fact. When I'm hanging out with you guys, it feels like I'm a dwarf." She pouted her rosy red lips.

"And you look weird, Noona." The Choi frowned realizing his noona's weird appearance.

"Glasses and braid are pieces of art, Minho-ah."

"Ah, hey Minho." Changmin cut his brother-like mate. He had his tie on his lips, one hand carrying his backpack and he still struggling with his shoes.

Seeing her childhood acting childishly beyond his age, the youngest Cho sighed. "Slow down, Minnie! Put your bag down first and wear your shoes immediately!" She ordered.

Changmin complied, but he finally succeeded on wearing his shoes. When he was about to tied his tie, he felt a pair of soft hand tugging the long cloth. "Let me."

Changmin found the tall female tying his tie. She was too close, he could smell the fresh citrus and magnolia from her hair. Her warm breath on his neck, and her cute serious expression was priceless.

"You guys look like newlyweds." Minho sarcastically commented. Eventhough Minho was dummy (as Changmin always said) he was clever enough to notice the atmosphere between his friends.

At Minho's remark, Changmin's body stiffened. While Kyuhyun ignorantly concentrated on tying Changmin's neck tie.

"Done!" She exclaimed as she admired her artwork.

Changmin smiled gently, "Thanks."

With her slender fingers, the girl made a 'V' sign. "No problemo, Sir!"

"Hyung, why don't you attend the same school with us?" Minho asked his hyung a question that had been running in his head for weeks.

Kyuhyun eyed the tall boy too. She was curious to the reason why Changmin wasn't attending the same school as Minho and her. All this time, the three of them was inseparable. But, why now?

"I can't tell you right now. Sorry." The witty boy patted both Minho and Kyuhyun's head. "Now the two of you, have to go. Your school is farther than mine. And it's freaking 7."

"NO! We are going to be late! Minho-ah, hurry the hell up!" Kyuhyun cried and dragged Minho with her.

Minho still didn't unlock his gaze with Changmin as he saw a glimpse of anxiety in those mismatched eyes.

When the two were gone from the corridor. Changmin gritted his teeth and whispered a sentence before he left his apartment.

"Sorry, Kyunnie baby."

TBC

(A/N [Vivian and Nekoi]:Aww, can you guys catch what's goin on? Tell us!)


	4. Chapter 4

CHO HANKYUNG [M]

_He was born in February 9th. He was 25 in 2012. The oldest of Cho siblings. He was orphaned. Conservative and strict._

(a/n[nekoikoi]: Hello fellas, Sowwie. I've been ecstatic and stressed lately. Oh yeah, the story is going to be more complicated from now on! ENJOY!)

(a/n[vivian]:Hello guys! Ayaye, it'll be more tangled than previous chaps! Enjoooy!)

2006

"Driver-sshi! Hurry up! We are late!" Kyuhyun cried as both teens reached the backseat of Minho's silver Ford Mustang. Oh yeah, they were underage, so the existence of driver was extremely needed. You can surely imagine how would it turn out if they didn't have a driver, especially when they were late, considering their attitude and demeanor, can you not? It was Hankyung and Mr Shim's decree. And nobody would _dare to go against Hankyung's order_, because Cho Hankyung could be more evil than the two devils. He had both Kyuhyun and Changmin under his palm. Literally.

Panting for breath, Minho closed the door. He just let his favorite noona knocked the air out of his lungs early in the morning, he even dared to bet that the youngest Shim had already faced worse today—yep, since the two practically were living together. At least, she _only_ dragged him running for his life into basement parking, and to his luck, a lift was included in the apartment's accommodations. Well, it was his fault in the first place to come late… a little.

As the door was closed, the driver hit the gas rather harsh. Surprised, his heart made a little leap as he tightened his grips, one on his noona's arm and the other on the leathered seat. Beside him, Kyuhyun flinched a little with her face calm as she dug her fingers into armrest.

The younger boy massages his clavicle and neck, trying to stabilize his heart's rate. After he had regained his composure, Minho relaxed his body and was thinking about observing the passenger next to him. He hadn't put too much attention on the hyper girl's appearance before. Oh c'mon, he had to witness the two being lovey-dovey in early morning! Ah, maybe he should better have found a girlfriend. As he scanned the brown eyed female for the first time his jaw dropped. Not in amazement but in shock.

Even though his caramel haired best friend was a cute innocent girl, she could be dashing on visual division. She definitely wasn't on the same boat with Jae-noona. First, Jae-noona's visual was alluringly sexy, and to her disadvantage, it made the majority of male population couldn't get rid their eyes and hands off her. In other hand, Kyuhyun-noona was attractively charming. She was the girl most men dreamed of. Even though the fact, the two weren't that different in personality. Well, only Kyuhyun's was a little bit more twisted than Jae's.

Minho may be young, but Changmin's porn stash and romance novels had given him enough knowledge of women. Oh yes, his hyung practically read and watched everything he could get his hands on. They were growing boys with hormones, okay ? So, it was normal. Mostly, Changmin accused the 'Damn hormones' for this matter. Lucky for them, Jae-noona and Kyu-noona hadn't found any of those things. They kept it carefully, for their life's safety. Oh, forget it. The charming noona he had had for the past eleven years just turned into this herpty derpty nerd! He almost convinced himself that a witch who was jealous of his noona's beauty actually had cursed her into ugly duckling or something near that.

Her usually loose caramel hair was put into tight braid and her petite face was hidden behind those thick blackframed glasses. She also wore those over-sized uniform. Typical model student slash nerd. While, he himself had wore the uniform tidily yet sophisticated, not close to the term of nerdy.

But whatever his beloved sister-like-best friend had turned into—even if she had turned into greenish bulky Hulk—she would always be his favorite. It's simply because Changmin-hyung only bullied him till no end, Hankyung -hyung was the biggest devil and a scary father figure, while Donghae-hyung acted like a bratty kid with playboy attitude. Well, in Jaejoong-noona's case, she was a gentle mother figure to him.

Without actually thinking, he snatched the spectacles from the elder's tiny face. It was pretty heavy for a pair of glasses.

"Wha—"

Kyuhyun had blinked several times to adjust his vision before she punched the younger male on shoulder and took her glasses back, by force. Minho slightly wondered how and where could his noona get this much power with that quite skinny arms, and instantly the only thing and person popped up to the surface. Changmin-hyung and those games.

"_Awwww_! That hurts Kyu-noonaaaa!" Minho flinched and put on his kicked puppy's eyes mode. It's a good fact that she was spoiling him.

She snorted as she looked away from the adorable face in front of her. She still couldn't win against his puppy's eyes.

Minho eyed his childhood friend. If the glasses were taken from its respective place, actually she looked pretty. _If there's a way to persuade her to remove those glasses... If there was a way, Changmin-hyung would have done that already_. He sighed dejectedly as his mind was stuck.

"Are you really my Kyuhyun-noona?" Minho asked stupidly. And stared stupidly at her.

Kyuhyun glared at him. "What do you mean by that, Choi Minho?"

Minho tried to snatch the specs from Kyuhyun's hand. "You look like dork."

"That's the point, _Dummy_!" Kyuhyun had kicked Minho's leg before she put her ass to the other side of the backseat a bit futher from Minho.

The youngest of the group cringed in pain, and was complaining the massive number of abuse he had got. "Yah! Changmin-hyung has taken my cute Kyu-noona away!"

"He _is _not! Stop whining like a kid."

"I am a kid! I'm still freaking 13 and younger than you!"

"It's not my fault that you are younger than me!"

There was a single gap of silence until Minho spoke up.

"You are more emotional than usual, Kyu-noona. Is it because Changmin-hyung's decision?" Minho asked carefully. He was curious, yes. But he wasn't that ready to be skin peeled alive by his scary childhood friends.

Kyuhyun's body suddenly became stiff. She threw her gaze away to the crowded avenue beyond the dark glass window. Her eyes were darkened. "Don't talk about that, Minho-ah." She coldly answered.

Her usually cheerful and light voice had gone and replaced with emotionless and cold one. "Let me sleep for a while. I haven't had enough sleep lately. Wake me up later okay?"

Hearing the sudden change in the tall girl's voice, the youngest Choi frowned. _'As I thought, she really is disturbed with Changmin-hyung's decision.'_

The auburn haired man knew one thing for sure; he had the rest of the ride in deafening silence. Since the driver also kept in silence.

Minho shifted uncomfortably on his seat. The last picture of his hyung eyes had been haunting him. _Actually, what is wrong with him?_ This train of thought had disturbed him for the past three weeks.

There was something strange about a certain sarcastic hyung, charming noona, and their complicated relationship. He couldn't point anything. Almost all of his life was spent with the two, they were his first friends and he loved them like siblings. But he knew; both Changmin and Kyuhyun had something more into their interraction. At first, his child-like brain only recognized it as a deep bond of friendship, but lately he had seen that spark in the taller man's eyes, the twitch of his lips, and the sudden intimacy to his favorite noona. And that very second, he dared himself to think that his hyung was in love with his noona. Also the last private conversation he had with his hyung also convinced him more.

Yet, suddenly Changmin-hyung decided to attend a school for boy. The school Hankyung-hyung went to. Well, they could practically _eenie meenie miny moe_ their school with their remarkable grades. Especially Changmin, he got robot's ability of counting and being logical. Minho might be not a genius like Changmin and Kyuhyun, but he wasn't a fool either. With some tutoring _(It's not tutoring! Changmin-hyung was torturing me!)_ from Changmin, he managed to skip grade with the two.

Kyuhyun-noona was surprised with Changmin's sudden and unexpected decision. She wanted to apply to the school too, even if she had to disguise herself as a boy. But,Changmin strictly was against the idea. She cried and locked herself in her room. He didn't really know the detail, but Changmin had talked to her privately. And he dared himself again to take a conclusion that his noona had the same feeling with his hyung. The difference was… his noona didn't realize her feeling yet, while his hyung was fully conscious of his feeling but, he tried to deny it.

He had cornered his hyung too, demanding for an answer. The answer he got from his hyung wasn't satisfying enough. But, at least he confirmed things and he would always remember the handsome man's desperate eyes as he forced him to promise something.

Flashback, 2 weeks ago

"Please don't ask, Minho. I can't provide you with the answer you want to hear right now." Changmin sighed as his jaw hardened. "But please, you have to promise me, swear to me, that you will protect Kyuhyun on my behalf there. Always be there for her and don't let anyone hurt her… _including me_."

The bubbly boy was shell-shocked. "I-I can't, Changmin-hyung! I—"

The older man put his hand on the younger's shoulder. "I'm not asking you to be a replacement of me. I'm asking you to take care of her while I can't. Please, _I only trust you_, Minho." The older man's piercing gaze met him followed by his pressing tone in each of his words. The iron grip on his shoulder tightened. Minho nodded his head. He didn't really understand what was going on here and why, but he couldn't just shrug off his hyung's pleads. Changmin was a prideful man. It was rare to actually see him begging. "Yes Changmin-hyung. I promise you I'll protect her for you. I swear I won't let you down with your choice."

He couldn't say no. This act of his hyung just proved him right. His hyung had fallen for his noona. And he had fallen…so hard. So, if it meant he had to annihilate the men who tried to approach Kyu-noona, he'd do it for Changmin-hyung's sake. He'd do anything to make the two love birds admitted their feeling. And out of nowhere, he suddenly felt like something had happened to his hyung which leaded him to this decision. _It must be a very huge fish._

2006

"You are still yawning, Kyu-noona. It's nine already. You are painfully a lazy ass!" Minho looked at the girl walking next to him in concern. The opening ceremony had just ended and the two childhood friends were searching their new classroom. Thanks God, they were attending the same class.

The girl whose hair was braided just ignored her younger friend. She had enough of the younger boy's nagging. She massaged her sore neck.

Minho shrugged off. It seemed his noona was angry at him and decided to be stubborn. Well no need to be worried, she would forgive him fast. After all, it's impossible for her to be mad at her _good little brother_ like him.

_"KYAAA! It's the boy I told you before!"_

_"Omooo~ He's handsome!"_

_"Who's that girl next to him?"_

_"No way! A nerd like that couldn't be his girlfriend right?"_

Minho furrowed._What the hell was going on with these girls? _They treated him like a walking eye-candy when he's not and his noona was drop-dead-beauty not like he guieded his noona. "C'mon, Noona. It's our classroom."

Feeling that Kyuhyun-noona was still ignoring him, Minho started to panic. "Noona, please don't be mad at me. I'm sorry okay? I'm not going to ask you that thing anymore."

Kyuhyun eyed Minho from the corner of her eyes. Her long lashes swept over the lenses. "Fine. I forgive you."

"Thanks Noona! Now let's—"

The air was knocked out of his lungs once again as he opened the door. His girl classmates had literally cornered him and bombarded him with never ending questions. He tried to reason with the girl and run for his life. And he really hoped that his noona would help him and drag him from this chaos.

Unfortunately, he could catch a glimpse of the braided girl tried to free herself from the crowd and swag her way off to the seat at the back of the class. She ignored him being tormented. He sighed in defeat.

_She really hasn't forgiven me. Oh, God!_

The six feet tall male dropped his head as the lunch break bell had rung. He could feel his forehead kissed the wooden surface of his desk. It wasn't like he couldn't get what the teacher was saying, their learning material was piece of cake for him. He could even voluntarily teach here. Let he blamed himself for being too smart.

His day was too normal and it was weird. The time he entered the school ground, every single eye was literally on him. Who could deny Shim Changmin? The man himself might not notice it but he was a real charmer indeed.

First, he was extremely tall, even for male he was out of average. He was freaking 1.88 and usually the school's tallest boy only reached 1.85 meters in height. Second, he had good body build. Even though he had tried his best to hide it with wearing loose clothes, but if people were observant enough, they would notice his broad shoulder and muscles behind his lanky figure. He was young so he hadn't had six-pack abs yet. Third, he had this radiating and handsome face, a special gift from his parents' good genes. Fourth, he acted all unapproachable and cold. It made people feel curious. Fifth, he was freaking badass with his grades. In the first three classes, the teacher had given mock tests for them, and Changmin excelled them with perfect scores.

Sixth but not the last, he was all bottoms' ideal _seme_. Every _uke_ in this all boy school practically was throwing themselves at him. _Yes, gays are normal in society nowadays. Too bad he isn't gay here_.

His new friends were treating him like a prize. They acted like he was some unreachable king or something. To hell with that, maybe he should stick to the idea of attending the same school with Minho and his Kyuhyun. But no, he couldn't. He had _promised_ his nee-chan and he was a man of his words. In order to reach his goal, he had to attend this school. Ah, he remembered that Hankyung-hyung once attended this school too. Since their _goals_ were similar, it was reasonable.

He was kind of missing his banter with the dummy boy and a soft yet witty smile of a certain wavy haired female. He hoped she could cope well with her new attire. How much he wished he could sit next to her right now and prote—no, he had Minho. He would do fine, he promised him.

His stomach growled loudly, begging for foods and shocking the class's residents to no end.

Changmin decided to buy himself lunch. It wasn't like he was going to make a new friend out of his solitary.

He stroked his neck and groaned. Unconsciously, he made some pretty looking boys in his class (which turned out to be _uke_s) blushed with lust in their eyes and other male eyeing him with admiration and envy.

He wondered what kind of food his Kyu-baby was getting right now, with that he left his classroom.

Life had been constantly boring for Cho Kyuhyun for the past three weeks. The past three weeks had been so distressful for her too. She barely had the chance to meet Changmin. It didn't seem like the boy was avoiding her. It was because their schedule couldn't seem to match up. She hadn't had her sleepover at Changmin's and it started to take its tolls. She was inseparable to the tall lanky boy in the first place.

She sighed. The only time she had the chance to meet him and spend time with him, was the time he had to tutor Minho and it was only three to four times per week. The tutoring time really had became her favorite.

She would be lazing around and sleeping on Changmin's lap or just watch from the couch and sometimes she would finish her own reading. Both Minho and Changmin would be sprawled all over Changmin's living room with books scattered like trashes. In some point, Minho would wear that clueless face while Changmin was so irritated. It wasn't Minho's fault for being a dummy, because he wasn't one, he could skip classes was the undeclined proof. It was simply because Changmin was too smart for his own good and she had her own fast pace to keep up with his wit.

It was total fun seeing Changmin seemed to be angry at every little mistakes Minho made. He was a strict tutor with harsh comments. The least tutor you would want to have.

_'What is your brain made of, CHOI MINHO? A freaking Yuppi*!?'_

The tall boy's voice echoed in her ears. A soft giggle escaped her red lips. If she tried to remember, Changmin's words were all insulting. Thanks God, Minho never took insults from both his older friends to heart. He knew the two too well. The younger boy would recheck his work and ask Changmin's for guidance, fully ignoring the older boy's rants.

She tried to walk shyly, since she was a nerd of the school. Talking about school, yes, it had been boring as hell. She practically mastered everything except sport. They managed to convince the principal to let them skipped their grade—it wasn't a hard job since the principal knew who the two were. The two of them only had to take extra classes and tests after school at least once a week.

She tried to stay invisible which was impossible with Minho glued to her side. That boy, that stinky spoiled boy had turned into one of school's kingkas in the first day he attended school, defeating some upperclassmen in the term of physical attractiveness. He was a natural beauty, handsome and masculine. He reeked of aphrodisiac. Girls were going nuts over him.

She could only imagine what would happen if Changmin also attended the school. He was like a hundred times sexier than most men in Korea.

Shewas fully aware the distasteful glare the girls had given to her. She had tried to reason herself to Minho, telling him _to have a safe distance from her before one of his fangirls kill her off_. Minho shoved the idea away, fast. He said she was being too cautious and she would be okay.

The idea of Kingka and nerd to be friend was weird and rare itself. So, her worry wasn't baseless, but still she couldn't get rid of Minho no matter what she did. Even those scary glares from his fans club directed at them when they ate lunch together didn't seem to faze him.

For heaven's sake, the boy had taken too much of Changmin's ignorant trait and it's making her crazy.

"Hey, nerd!"

The cold and not-so-friendly voice cut off her train of thought. She stopped her feet from walking steadily. Her covered orbs widened in surprise. Well, she had a long day to face.

TBC

(a/n[nekoi and vivian]: can you guys find the base of this matter?)

*Yuppi : A cute chewy sweet candy in form of snakes, worms, gummy bear, heart, etc.


	5. Chapter 5

SHIM JAEJOONG [F]

_She was born in February 4th. She was 24 in 2012. The oldest of Shim siblings. She is a model. Kind and gentle yet clumsy._

(a/n[nekoi] : Oh yes, I got separated from Vivian since we are attending different universities -_- kinda miss her. Not in the mood to talk. Thanks to Vivian for writing this chap btw~ I just edited and added things there and here.)

(a/n[vivian] : Hi, guys! This chapter will tell you what actually is going on. And probably, will take a long journey to the end. Enjoy!)

"Hey, nerd!"

The cold and not-so-friendly voice cut Kyuhyun's train of thought off. She stopped her feet from her steady walk and turned around without hesitation. A girl was seen walking toward her with mocking face and arrogant demeanor. Kyu could read her intention only by looking at her way of walking and face features that screamed 'I would not bring any 'friendly' thing to you'. So, Kyu who was actually playing as a nerd, acted as she was fidgeting out of afraid and shyness. Her mind was groaning as she remembered about the matter that Minho had swept away so easily, 'Jealous Fans'. _Ah, it's gonna be a headache-ing matter._

"I-I'm sorry, do I know you? And, my name is Kyuhyun not 'nerd'. Won't it be nice to talk in the canteen?"

The braided girl really knew what to do, she stuttered while giving the sour face girl her innocent afraid look. But, unfortunately it triggered the girl's mood to break, her left eyebrow was twitched upward and face was showing the state of distastefulness. In a second, she pulled Kyu'sover-sized shirt collar harshly until the latter flinched a bit because of this sudden action. As soon as she was reminded by her 'nerdy' act, Kyuhyun pushed the idea to fight back to the back of her skull and kept in calm. She might be holding with all of her will the urge to punch the devil girl—keep calm, she was still ten times eviler than her in reality—who was gripping her collar in such way that giving her pain, until her not-so-pointed nose compelled back into her skull.

"Wha-what do you—" Kyu asked the girl.

"Well, I don't need your name, Nerd. I warn you not to be too close with Minho-sshi. You got nothing at all, so you'd better off of him. You don't deserve his attention, Nerd!"

_Oh God, another girl who doesn't know her place._ Kyuhyun mused.

The not-so-kind girl released her grip harshly and shoved Kyuhyun's shoulder while dismissing until the actually-not-a-nerd teenager backed off a step. After the unknown-but-scary girl left, Kyu tidied up her shirt, took off her thick glasses and sighed. She wiped it carefully and cursed under her breath. She pitied her glasses. That girl's spit had tainted the lenses. Oh, it actually smelled gore.

"It's actually not my fault, you Moron! Your Minho is the one who always follows me like a stupid over-protective-dummy golden retriever." She had worn the specs back before she mumbled softly, "I wish I can get out of this school as soon as possible. This crap has taken into my nerves way too much."

Before she left her place, she wandered her eyes to one corridor's window nearby her place. Her mind was off to her snarky best friend, whom she was longing for, in another school. She still couldn't understand his intention and reason by enrolling into the all-boy school. But, she decided to postpone her thoughts for later when she was at home, it would spend a lot of time to think about it. Then she walked away.

Kyuhyun did not realize that in the dark, a pair of venomous eyes was staring at her. Then the eyes disappeared as the target walked toward its direction.

"Well, Nerd. You ignored the first warning. Shall I give you the second?"

A week later,

"Noona, _psst_... Kyu-noona!"

Minho was trying to get his now-I'm-in-serious-mode-so-fuck-off noona's attention, but he failed. Kyu was still concentrating on the materials the teacher gave in front of the class, once or twice she would turn her gaze away to her note book which materials were far more difficult. Actually, Kyu was only taken by her note book. She had already learnt the A-level materials, so she skipped to the next level.

Minho picked a pencil from his case and threw it to Kyu, he actually aimed her desk but unfortunately it hit her head. The latter then threw him back a murderous glare that Minho dared to bet could easily scarred the devil himself, which was making Minho shivered in response.

_Oh My God! I'm gonna die!_ Minho's mind cried.

"Choi Minho, please come here and answer this problem!"

The teacher suddenly called Minho to solve the problem of 3-Dimension. Minho stood up awkwardly and walked to the board. He gave the problem a sly smirk before starting to write his answer immediately. The teacher gawked at his answer, it was clear. The problem actually was not the material for that day, the teacher just wanted to humiliate him because of making a little noise. It was seem like the punishment itself could not win against Minho. The student's eyes were swagged as it would jump out of their socket. For God's sake, they were studying Algebra, and Minho even could answer the problem for 2nd grade easily. Thanks to his hyung so-called 'tutoring'.

"Can I take my sit, Sir?"

Minho was confused because the teacher looked at him like he was an alien from Mars. Kyu who was sit at the edge of the class giggled silently. _That dummy now is not so 'dummy' anymore. Maybe Minnie's hard works finally paid off. Maybe._

"Ye-yes you can go back to your seat."

Minho walked as he was just doing nothing followed by his friends' stare. The teacher himself even could not restrain from shock maybe for about 5 minutes until the bell rung signing the end of the day.

Kyu packed her books into her bag, so did Minho. The class was over so the students were chirping and chatting about everything randomly. Minho approached his noona nonchalantly.

"Noona, today is my tutoring schedule with Changmin-hyung. You'll come, won't you?"

Minho himself actually had known her answer, it would be 'yes'. They were inseparableafter all.

"Of course, Dummy! Let's go! I'm tired."

He smirked as he followed his now-nerdy-noona. Both of them walked out from the class and together with the crowd, flowed along the corridors.A few seconds later, Minho clapped his forehead lightly with his right hand. Kyu stared at him with an eyebrow furrowed together, making her looked funny.

"Hm, noona..."

Minho hesitated for a while. Kyu looked at her dongsaeng with question mark written over her face.

"What's it?" She asked.

"I have to go to the headmaster's room first. Will you wait for a while?" Minho grinned stupidly as he scratched his neck. He got a long sigh from his noona as a response. She nodded.

"Ah, don't take too long, ok? I'll just wait in the corridor."

With that, they both turned to the left where the Principal Room was place. Minho gestured Kyuhyun to wait there then opened the door, bowed and entered the room. As the door was closed, the girl with specs who was waiting for him, stood alone beside the door. Her eyes were playing with the mosaic of grass on the school's yard across her.

After waiting for ten minutes, she grew bored. She decided to take a stride along the corridor. Minho took longer time than she had expected, the pale skinned girl thought. Her mind once again flied to the certain person whose apartment she would visit with Minho soon. She never thought life would be this boring only with the absence of that tall boy. She was thinking about what he was doing that time. Sometimes, when she was having lunch with Minho, she would slightly think about his lunch in another place. That Shim Changmin really took her mind away with him.

Her steps were stopped by a barricade of girls. Scarily, angry girls, completely on different term with those annoying stupid birds from Angry birds that she used to play with Changmin. Her head lifted upward as she observed a familiar arrogant girl in that group, the girl who raided her last week. The girl was standing beside a taller girl which was prettier that her but far less pretty than the real-Kyuhyun, she whispered the taller girl something.

"Excuse me, you guys are blocking my way." Kyu said in calm voice yet well mannered. Her mind was actually alerting her like a fire alarm. _It's not good! It's not good! Run! _But she decided to stay. It's no use to run anyway.

"So what, Nerd? Yuri, that's the girl." The arrogant girl pointed her finger to Kyu. The dork cringed. _'Did they parents ever teach them manner?'_

The tall girl, Yuri, looked at Kyu with a glimpse of humiliating smirk painted on her face. She walked conceitedly toward Kyuhyun while observing her fragile form. Her face was showing her feeling of hatred and jealousy.

"Nerd, I wonder why Minho really is close to you, or maybe attached is more likely the right word to describe it. Look at yourself! How could an ugly person like you be that close to a Kingka like Minho?"

Yuri's voice rose a bit. But, Kyuhyun stood still at her place, controlling herself not to bash Yuri's head from her body. After all, Hankyung had ever taught her about martial arts, but she thought it would bring other problems if she hurt these crazy hormonal teenage girls even a little bit. She didn't want any bothering either. But, really, her insults were really piercing her ears. She only could hope Minho would magically appear to bring her out from these mad lasses.

"Well, Minho has right to choose his friend, right?"

Kyuhyun answered her shortly, and it succeed making Yuri's emotion cracked. It simply because her answer made Yuri offended.

"So, you're saying that, you, among us, are a better friend, Nerd!" Yuri's voice got to the highest pitch.

"Girls!" And with that order, the group of the girls started punching, kicking and do bullying things to Kyuhyun. She actually could defend herself, but these girls were too much. They assaulted her in no time and altogether.

Kyu's braided hair was pulled so hard till she hit the cold corridor floor, her spectacles were trampled by those crazy girls, and her pale skin got bruises from the attack. Someone pulled her and kicked her again and again. She could feel the metallic taste of blood in her mouth and it trickled down her lips. A stain of blood was dirtying her shirt and corridor marble tiles. Her mind was floating to a certain boy who would always be ready to help her if he was there. She wanted to see him, _so much._

"Hey! You sick barbarians! Please stop bullying her!"

Someone, a girl with golden-honey blond hair was running toward Kyuhyun. She pushed the crazy girls one by one away from bruised Kyuhyun, her caramel wavy tresses were in mess braid, the specs were gone crushed into pieces, and her face was less better. She stood bravely in front of Kyuhyun protecting her with her small skinny body. The group stopped for a while.

"Taemin, could you just get off? Don't stick your nose around! Or you want to get kicked too!"

"No! I won't! You guys are too much, Kyuhyun is our friend! And this is just some bullshit of created by you! She doesn't commit a crime by being friend with Minho-sshi! You guys are just jealous that Minho stick to her really much! So,stop it!"She screamed.

"So, you choose to be with her, huh!"

Yuri slanted her head and the group attacked both of Kyuhyun and Taemin. A girl tried to pry Taemin away, but the golden honey haired girl stilled. Then, Taemin also was kicked and punched. Her skinny arms tried to protect herself and she conditioned herself defending Kyuhyun from the attackers. But alas, she was too weak. So, she got bullied it was still like that until a heavy voice echoed scarily as if it was the voice of an angry beast. Deep, dark, and chilling.

"STOP THIS SHIT!"

The voice was full with anger. The group of the girl saw someone standing with his handsome face as scary as his voice, and stopped what they were doing. They were pushed back by the ghostly dark aura surrounding them as the boy came nearer.

"ALL OF YOU will not fucking get out of this ALIVE." His threatening vow slaughtered those girls' mind till they fell on their feet.

"Ah, after filling these administrations of yours, you may leave."

The principal stood up and walked to his own chair leaving Minho who was sitting on the sofa. Minho started filling the forms for a few administrations. After a very long time, based on Minho's mind, he signed the last paper of three stacks of forms. He placed the pen in his pocket and stood up then put the stacks of papers on the principal's table.

"Sir, I take my leave now."

With that, he bowed to the principal and opened the oak door. Minho closed back the door quietly as sighing heavily. He smiled apologetically as turned his head to his left.

"Noona, I'm sor-",Minho's eyes grew bigger when he found his noona was gone.

"Kyu-nooonaaa! Kyuhyun-noonaaa!" He called a few times and searched along the corridors hoping to hear his noona's calming voice, but he found nothing. He walked with worried face because he wasn't ready to face the Lord of Evil Changmin-hyung's wrath for coming without Kyu-noona and also he had this uneasy feeling tugged at his heart about his very kind best friend.

After a few meters of strolling the corridors, he heard voices from his right side, the corridor of the school gate. When he turned his head to the noise's source, he couldn't hold his temper so he shouted out off his breath.

"STOP THIS SHIT!"

His anger was severe risen up after seeing his noona was bullied hard by a group of girls until she got so much bruises and her blood was spruting out from her swollen lips. He clenched his jaws and knuckles. With three long steps, he approached them with such a dark aura coated him.

"All of you will not fucking get out of this alive." He threatened them darkly with his profanity and hatred coated words.

"M-Minho.." Kyuhyun called her dongsaeng,waking him up from his boy turned his attention back to her, his eyes drew the deep guilt.

"Kyu-noona, I have to bring you to hospital." Minho held his bruised noona to sit, he leaned Kyuhyun against the wall. She shooked her head.

"No, just bring me to Changmin's apartment. Jae-unnie is there, Minho. She can help me with these wounds. Please, help that girl. "Kyu pointed her slender finger toward Taemin who was trying so hard to stand up.

"She protected me." She whispered. Kyu hissed because of the pain from her limbs. Her ribs felt like crumbling, it felt so painful.

Minho walked to the golden honey haired girl who was stumbling. Her left ankle looked like it was badly sprained; he thought it was _stepped_ by one of those mad girls. He held the girl arms and stood her up on her wounded legs, as he said softly

"Thanks so much for protecting my noona, hmmm..."

"Ta-Taemin, you can call me Taemin, Minho-sshi." Taemin answered, she put a few strands of her straight hair behind her ear because it closed her eyes. She somehow felt a blood rush from her heart to all over her body because, Minho then gave her his charming smile. The girl really was a nice one, and she was very kind to help his best friend.

"Thanks so much, Taemin-ah. I owe you so much." Minho helped her walking to the place where Kyuhyun was leaning.

"Taemin-ah, are you alright? I really thank you for what you've done. It could be far worse if you didn't come." Kyuhyun smiled to the blond girl.

"It's okay, Kyuhyun-unnie. I couldn't just stand there and watch you dying from that massacre, could I?" Taemin giggled.

"Errm- Minho-sshi, I think maybe you'll better help Kyu-unnie, I can stand by myself."

Taemin accidently stared directly to Minho's eyes,both of them then looked away shyly. Minho let his hand off her uncertainly.

"Are you sure, Taemin-ah?" He asked once and Taemin nodded. She patted his hands and Minho loosed his hands. Taemin reassured him by walking staggeringly. Minho sighed and smiled to her. He turned his head toward the smiling Kyu-noona. And once again, he let out a very heavy breath.

"I'm sure, Changmin-hyung is going to kill me if he sees you in this state, noona." Minho mumbled. Kyu laughed merrily of that.

"He's not, Dummy. He won't be and at least he can't be mad at you. He'll just freaking the hell out of this." The lass smiled sadly. Minho saw the sorrow in his best friend's eyes and it gave him the hint that her feeling was not as calm as her appearance. Minho then held Kyu's waist and lingered her left arm on his shoulder, so he lifted her up standing but fully propping to him.

After that, they walked together slowly to the school gate leaving the group of Minho's fan girls crying for their life, scarred from Minho's dark personality that surfaced when his beloved people were threatened. And of course because of their punishment from the principal who came immediately because of hearing Minho's loud shout. They were suspended from school's activity for straight three months.

"Taemin!"

A high shout of a girl stopped the three from walking. A short curly fair-blond haired girl ran across the corridor and stopped right beside Taemin. She tried to control her breath while panting so hard.

"Sungmin-unnie! Didn't I tell you not to run along the corridors, or you'll get detention!" Taemin warned her older sister innocently, while the elder was sulking. Minho and Kyuhyun laughed at her cute behavior.

"Why don't you wait for me in front of the gate, huh! Don't you know how long I've been waiting? Oh my God! What happened?"

Then, Taemin told her sister about the 'massacre' that had been done by Minho's rabid fan girls. Minho gestured an apology to her, and Kyuhyun, because he felt so guilty. But, Kyuhyun calmed him by saying that he wasn't intended to create such havoc. It was merely because of those girls' madness. Her words then made the boy forgive himself.

"Ah, Kyu-unnie, this is my older sister, Sungmin-unnie. She's now is the 2nd grade. Unnie, this's Minho-sshi and Kyu-unnie."

Taemin cheerily introduced her sister to her friends. Sungmin also took it into her heart. Her 'Marilyn Monroe'-like hair really got into her celebrity self, Minho and Kyuhyun thought. She was warm and polite, but there was a bit haughty personality drawn from her words and eyes.

"Ah, Taemin, I think our driver has arrived. Minho-sshi, Kyu-ah, we'll leave now. I hope your wounds will heal soon, Kyu-ah! Bye!"

Sungmin excused herself as a car parked nicely nearby their place.

"Oh okay, Unnie! See you Minho-sshi, Kyu-unnie!" Taemin waved at them. She was helped by her sister walking to a white Audi A4 which was waiting for them. Both Minho and Kyuhyun waved their hands back.

As the car left, Minho's Silver Ford Mustang arrived. The driver was panic as he saw the 'princess' was awfully bruised, but then Minho told him everything to make him calm and ordered him to send them to the youngest Shim's apartment. Minho then helped Kyuhyun got into the car, the bruises were really deep and it scared the hell him out.

Along their way, Minho cleaned the blood from his noona's swollen lips and persuaded his noona to go to hospital. But, she was as stubborn fella as always, she believed Jae-unnie would be able to handle such wounds. She hissed in every move she made or when the car was shocked by a hillock. And it made her dongsaeng getting a dozen of panic attacks. After a half hour, they arrived. The driver parked the car nearby the lift so it would be easier for Kyuhyun togo to Changmin's apartment floor.

Minho brought both of his bag and Kyu's bag and held the wounded Kyu alone to Changmin's apartment. He didn't have time to call his hyung for help because he was fully panicked and his mind went blank just like that. As the lift reached the level where Changmin's apartment was placed, Minho and Kyu strode out and pressed the door's bell. A feminine voice answered them, their minds thought the same person. _Shim Jaejoong._

The door was opened by a very similar of angel pictorials, a young woman in her late teenage years, her long black tresses were free loose reaching her small waist, her big-round and clear dark orbs were gleaming, her long and thick eyelashes made the perfection of her eyes, her pointed nose and red-small-full lips were adorning her beauty. Her face was sculptured in such a way making those girls envied her, and the men fighting for her love. Her body was nothing could be compared, it was in such a shape making her small and tall figure looked so sexy and elegant. That was the young lady of the Shim. But there was something different from the angelic lass's face. She looked a bit paler and her eyes were swollen.

"Oh, my God! Kyunnie!" Her melodious voice was worried as much as her face now.

"Minnie! Help Minho bringing Kyunnie to your room! She's badly injured!" Jae-unnie shouted until her brother came with blue hue on his face. He brought Kyuhyun right away together with Minho's help. His eyes averted to Minho and demanded for an explanation.

"Minnie, I'm alright. It's not Minho's fault. Some girls were just jealous of me and they beat me up." Kyunhyun tried to re-assure her very best friend, but Changmin kept silent and drowned in his mind. Kyuhyun and Minho saw something dreadful in his eyes. His usual bright aura was darkened.

After laying Kyuhyun on Changmin's bed, Jae brought the medical box and started taking care Kyuhyun's wounds.

Minho patted Changmin's shoulder and mouthly told to follow him, leaving Kyuhyun in Jae's care.

"Hyung, are you alright?" Minho started. He pressed his tone in every word, aiming that the older boy would tell him the truth.

Changmin who was facing the window, took a deep breath.

"I'm alright, but my mind's may be not that fine." He turned his back and faced his younger best friend with a small smile. "Now, tell me, how could she get those scary wounds?"

Then, Minho told his hyung about what happened in their school. The latter was frozen into an Adonis ice sculpture as the younger told him the reason, and when he told him about the bullying.

"Oh, I see. I hope you can be more careful, Minho. I_ really_ trust you for guarding her. This incident wasn't your fault at all." Changmin said solemnly.

"Hyung, do you have something you hide from us? Jae-noona was crying, wasn't she? Her eyes were red and fluffed." Minho stared at Changmin and the latter looked away to his room.

"I don't know. Yeah, she was, Minho. Nee-chan had her problem too, and she just told me." Changmin answered with chuckled. They talked about their materials after that. Changmin started his tutoring, and Minho listened to him carefully. The weirdest thing for Minho was, Changmin wasn't as torturous as before. He taught him patiently and most of the time he just mumbling incoherently.

After an hour, Jae opened Changmin's room door and closed it again. She was hugging the medical box when leaning on the door and slipped down until she sat on the thick rug. She sighed of exhausted.

"Nee-chan, is she alright?" Changmin approached his sister, helping her by the box and holding her hand to stand up. Minho also stood up beside him. Jae sat on the sofa and then laid her body there.

"Kyunnie gets a deep wound on her ribs, maybe it cracked a little; she must be brought to the hospital this evening, Minnie. I have bandaged it and her other wounds will heal in two weeks. She got no severe injury, but we still have to bring her to the hospital. But now, we have to let her sleep. She's very tired. Her mind was lately restless, I presume."

Jae told the boys the whole condition of the younger girl, Minho and Changmin thanked her after that. They were answered by her soft sleeping breath. Changmin stood up to get a blanket for her sister, while Minho was doing the paper from Changmin. A little he saw, Changmin's eyes were looked like a broken glass. So miserable.

Changmin spreaded the blanket and kissed his sister's forehead as he lulled her softly. "Oyasumi, Nee-chan! Have a serene dream."

Several months later,

"No-noona! Wait for me!" Minho was running along the corridor, catching his nonna who was running fast to the class.

"We're gonna be late, Minho! Hurry up!" She laughed as she saw her dongsaeng's pale face because of the sudden running. Her laughter was stopped because she hit a 'wall' until she fell hard on the floor.

"Ouch!"

"Noonaaaa!" Minho screamed, as he saw his noona, once again would get injury. He fastened his speed and slowed a bit when he saw a boy helping his best friend. An oddly familiar boy.

"Oh, I'm sorry, does it hurt?" a masculine voice asked Kyuhyun. The nerdy girl then lifted her head, there was a handsome boy stood with a hand stretched out for her.

"I-I'm alright!" she took the hand and stood up perfectly.

"My name is Choi Siwon, and you're Cho Kyuhyun, aren't you?" Siwon winked his eye.

"Yeah, my name is Cho Kyuhyun, how can you know my name?" I asked him back, innocently.

"Siwon! What are you doing here?" Minho approached them, Kyuhyun looked at him incredulously.

"Minho, you know him?" she asked, and then Siwon and Minho laughed.

"Noona, he's my cousin." Minho then introduced two of them. Siwon was the son of Minho's father's brother.

"Minho, I was transferred here, you know! I've sent you a messenger by the way." Minho clapped his hands. And an 'O' shaped by his lips.

"Ah, I should better leave now; See you, Minho, Kyuhyun-ah!" Siwon waved his hand and off to his new class, leaving Kyuhyun and Minho. Kyuhyun couldn't remove her stare from the boy who was just leave. He got such a handsome and manly face with thick straight-lined eyebrows. She had a crush on him but she was that time not realize it.

"Noona, let's go! We're late!" Minho shook his noona by her shoulders and she regained her composure again.

"O-okay! Let's go!" She walked nervously and was two steps over Minho. The boy was confused by her weird antic, just now.

"Weird." He voiced his mind out. He remembered his very stupid conversation with Changmin.

Flashback, Changmin's apartment a few days ago

"So, Minho, this problem is can be altered into other types. You have to identified the 'known' first, then, you can find the 'unknown'. Got it?" Changmin explained.

"I see." Minho said as he did the Physics matters on his papers. That day was another tutoring day, and Changmin was in his calm state. Kyuhyun was laying Changmin's lap as she played her PSP. Sometimes, Changmin would look down to his game-addicted-best friend whose head was on his lap and asked her what level she was playing. They would argue some tactics and Minho would just ignore the couple.

"Minnie, I'll take my nap now! Call me if you guys finish with the tutoring." Kyu got up and walked to Changmin's room, she would always sleep there whenever she wanted. Changmin would just said 'yeah' or just shoo-ed her.

Suddenly, Minho stopped and glared at his hyung scarily. Changmin was stuttered of shock.

"Min-Minho, why did you stop and what's with that scary glare?"

Minho kept his eyes until those eyes were slanted into a straight line.

"Hyung, I want to ask you something! But, you have to promise me something. Will you dare?" Minho asked his hyung with a weird voice. Changmin hit the boy's head hardly.

"Ouchh!"

"Just spit it out, then! I never tell lies anyway!" Changmin snapped.

"Hyung. _Are you a gay_?" Minho asked him back fast like a razor. His question, the _dummiest _ question Changmin ever heard in his life, made the older shocked until his jaw dropped. Changmin then laughed so hard.

"Minho, you must not eat Yuppi! Your brain itself is Yuppi! Hahahahahha!"

Minho cursed darkly, he took out his cellphone and showed his hyung a photo of himself with a classmate. Changmin raised his eyebrow. And then, Minho stretched his index finger in front of the older boy's face, in an approximate space.

"First, you've never had a girl friend. " Then he added a finger. Changmin then looked at his younger friend with his famous 'are you kidding me' stare.

"Second, you choosed the all-boy-school while two of your best friends were applying the normal school. And you got so close to this guy. My friend who's in the same class with you told me about your daily activities there. You also got so many hormonal fan boys!"

"Third, I thought, on the day of Kyu-noona's incident, Jae-noona was crying. I presumed, you told her that you're gay and she was so sad to have a gay brother like you." And, the older boy winced at his friend's last statement. There was a silent for a few seconds.

Changmin stood up, walked toward his dongsaeng and once again in such speed, he slapped the pity boy's head with a roll of papers.

"Those are the most stupid statements I've ever heard, you dummy-yuppi-brained-Minho!" he said. The younger boy was holding his now-aching-head, and grumbled. The older boy sighed in defeat.

"I am not a gay! I am normal and attracted to_ girl_." Changmin stated back fiercely.

"My sister cried because of her 'own' problem. And she was coming to tell me her problem, as usual. And, that boy in the photo with me is my classmate. Se7en is his nick name. He has a girlfriend in your school, for your information." He explained until Minho nodded and stupidly his mouth shaped a very round 'o'.

"Now, just finish you paper right away! I want to eat something." Changmin skipped to his kitchen while Minho was doing back his papers.

Minho then walked to his class after Kyuhyun. The teacher hadn't come inside, so they were safe. Five minutes later, the teacher came in with a stack of papers. They were going to have a test. While the whole students were groaning in agony, the youngest Choi and Cho sighed in boredom. _I want to go home. _They thought in the same time.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

CHOI MINHO [M]

_He was born in December 9th. He was 20 in 2012. The only son of Choi. Siwon's cousin. Playful but actually a responsible man_

Flashback.

_**Rrrr... **_

Changmin's cell phone was vibrating as he sat on his fluffy couch waiting for his two best friends. He showed a gentle smile as he checked at the caller id slightly and pressed the held button. It was a call from his beloved pretty sister, Jae-neechan.

"Nee-chan! What's it?" Changmin greeted his sister happily. It was a long week not seeing the pretty lass. His mind snapped when he heard sobs from his sister.

"_Mi—Minnie... Help me."_

His sister's voice was hoarse and ragged. Pained as if she was almost being murdered. Instinctively, the youngest Shim stood up and shrieked in panic.

"Jae-nee, tell me! What's it? Are you alright? Did someone try to molest you again? I'll get there as fast as lightening can reach you, so tell me where you're _now_!" Changmin grabbed his black Aston Martin Vanquish car's key. He didn't care if he had to pull the string to break the law for underage driving and without license, it was his sister. _His_ very precious and beloved sister.

Jae, in her car, wiped her tears and tried so hard to control her emotion. "I'm 'kay, Minie. Don't worry too much. I'm driving to your apartment now. So, wait there, ne? I'll be there in 5 minutes."

Changmin put the key back on his reading table and pinched his nose bridge—trying to be calm. "Okay, nee-chan! Be careful, ne!" He was answered by a hum and the smooth sound of roaring accelerated machine.

After a long 5 minutes—which felt like forever for Changmin—the oldest Shim arrived and without pressing the bell button, she opened the door. She ran to her standing brother and hugged the very tall boy immediately. She cried loudly on his chest, the boy who had relieved his shock, hugged back his sister. He trailed the girl's long straight jet black hair.

"Minnie, I messed the things up. I really can't do anything. I'm useless." She hiccupped as she lifted her teary face. Her red and swollen eyes were brimmed in pool of tears. The boy pitied her then brought her to sit on the couch, strode to take a glass of fresh water and gave a box of tissue to her.

The girl then could overtake herself, giving the boy a mouthly thank you. She relaxed herself for a while and after that took a deep breath. The boy smiled softly.

"Jae-neechan, I've never seen you like this before. The Nee-chan I know won't ever just give in. What kind of shitty problem does my beautiful sister have now? You almost gave a quite powerful shock to make the overly handsome brother of you getting an early death you know!" He teased lightly.

Jae let out a dry laugh. Her opaque orbs running nervously at her clasped hands and her dainty fingers.

"Minnie, dad is going to get a bankrupt. And all of this was because of me."

She sobbed again. The boy was stunned. He pushed the urge to say something.

"Someone stole the 'document', and... the 'document' was really untracked. You know very well, that it has five codes to open the software. There are 5 people holding the keys. First were daddy, and then me. Also those three people from the big 3 companies." She cried.

"They had taken my key, Minnie. I'm so scared." She closed her face with her hand palm.

"Dad, he told me to take the hold of the company. But I don't know anything about business, Minnie. I was born to be artist. I only understand how to make people happy and be passionate at entertaining myself and people." Her voice creaked from her hours of weeping.

"And… I swear by God, I never know anything about the necklace from Mom—which they stole—contains a small code for the 'document', Min. I don't know what to do. I really want to die now. I can't do this."

Jae buried her face between her palms. "People's life is in my hand, the wrong person's hand. They and their family, with wives and cute children… Their future, Min..."

She was weeping. Her porcelain-like face was drenched in tears until she spent almost the whole tissues in the box. Changmin looked at her and listened to her carefully, he really knew that his sister was a very motherly person. She would cry for a baby's cry, and would hold the baby whenever the mother was not in sight. She even couldn't kill the particular insect she was afraid of, cockroaches.

Changmin went to hug his sister. He hummed the song she used to sing as a lullaby for him, "Nee-chan. I really understand your position. And I will die if I see you like this. So, please calm down for a while okay? Don't be panic. I'll help you finding the way out." They stilled at their position until the young woman calmed herself down again. She sobbed but didn't let any tears out. The boy himself was in a deep thought.

The boy then let his sister free from his embrace; he kneeled in front of his sister. He held her small hands, "Nee-chan, I will put your burden on my shoulder. Let me do the task. I'm studying the business and management, and as the only son of Shim Jong Kook. I will be the gentleman, who is taking his responsibility in the best way. I will enroll to the school of business where Hankyung-hyung had attended before he took the Cho coorporation and made it a business kingdom. I won't let this beautiful sister of mine die young out of stress and depression. Okay?" He smiled wisely and as lovely as he could, only for his sister and his beloved people.

"But, Minnie, it will hurt Kyunnie's heart. She needs you and Minho too. I can't separate you from the two, Minnie. I can't. No! You have to enroll the same school with Kyunnie and Minho. I can't" She shed tears again.

"_Shhhh..._ Don't block my way, Nee-chan. I know what I'm doing and choosing now. They will understand when I tell to them in the right time. I promise you. About Minho and Kyu, they will be just fine without me. I will keep tutoring that dummy and regularly meet Kyunnie-baby, Noona." He grinned as he explained her about his plan.

"Minnie, I can't let it happen. Kyunnie will hurt, she and you are inseparable. I can see clearly... _that…"_ The young feline stopped as the younger boy looked at her and frowned.

"You can clearly see _what_, Nee-chan?" He asked in full confusion.

"Minnie, you never tell lie, and the most gracious person and brother I've ever had. Tell me..." She held the boy's shoulder and shook it firmly, she looked at him with such a stare who will melt the coldest ice in the world,

"_You love her, Minnie. You love Kyunnie. Am I right?_"

The latter was shocked until he froze in spot. "What?"

"You love her, right?" she repeated.

The boy lowered his head in shy manner and stammered. "I... I—"

"You never tell lie, Minnie. Just spit it out naturally from your heart. "She touched his broad chest where his heart was beating rapidly.

"Nee-chan... I can't love her. She's my best friend. And yes, I have this feeling of caring her more than myself, fully. Unconditionally. But I can't. I must not…" He shook his head. His dark, hurtful eyes showed the strong dedication he kept for not loving his gorgeous best friend.

"It's not forbidden, Minnie. I can see, deep in her heart, she cares for you so much. She loves you deeply too. Why can't? It's not a sin, dear Brother." She said softly.

"I can't, Nee-chan. I just can't. We can't easily read people's mind. And you're not a mind reader either." He was keeping up his unchangeable decision. Oh little did he know.

"Hhh, you're just in denial, Minnie. You two will find out, and I really pray for you two." She sighed heavily. Her swollen eyes shows the love for her brother and another the girl.

"And, I can't let you take this burden alone, Minnie. You're still so young and yet... so bright." She caressed the boy's forehead until his strong masculine jaw line. She smiled sadly.

"I can't let those demons stealing the happiness away from my previously very cute chubby and yet so manly handsome brother" she mused in feather whisper. The young man pouted.

"You always teased me for being chubby back then, Nee-chan! I'm not a kid anymore now. And not chubby." The girl then laughed merrily. Her voice jingled like Christmas bells.

Nose still red. Jaejoong gave her baby brother a faint smile. "Yes, you have grown into fine man, Minnie."

"Nee-chan, I thank you so much for everything you've done to me since I was a baby. You gave me the motherly love which I couldn't get as the son of the biggest conglomerate in this country. You sacrificed yourself for me, and I owed you so much. And now is my turn to pay it back to you. It can't even equally pay my debt to you. Nee-chan, just _please_..."

He begged full-heartedly, until the girl in front of him cried for the nth time that day. She nodded and hugged the boy, whispering. "Thank you so much, Minnie. Thanks. I'm so sorry, really sorry. I'm useless."

The boy patted her back and hummed the continuation of his sister's made lullaby. They kept like that. The angels up there in the sky envied the strong bond of love that they had. Even the dark clouds were weeping droplets of water that soon turned into heavy rain drenching the busy city as if even the nature was crying for them.

After that, the young woman cooked the boy's favorite. Japanese ramen and other Japanese cuisines. They ate in peace and laughter. Such a fine calm day before the storm hits and ruins it.

Months later

A well polished black classic car was parked in the middle of crowd in a certain high school ground where Minho and Kyuhyun with her damsel-in-disguise attire were enrolling. The Black Porsche 365 A was taking the students' attention, and the car itself was indeed very scandalous and the person who came out from the German Rain Frog was the definition of scandal itself.

The very tall young man with straight brown locks made the kingkas of the school looked like grumpy old pops. He owned a pair of dark hypnotizing orbs which were clouded by long lashes and perfectly lined eyebrows. He had fine high check bones. His face was featured with straight pointed nose and thin curved lips. His strong jaw made him looked manly and yet gentle in same time. His athletic body build was complimented with those broad shoulders and slender body. His very long legs swayed long steps which brought him in to the building.

Every single eye of boys and girls were directed to him—the centre of attention. But he took no care, because he had an urgent matter; to find the school's youngest kingka and a certain over-protected nerd. He looked around to find those crazy-brained best friends of him.

From the corner of his eyes, he caught a glimpse of familiar caramel braided tresses walking out to canteen with a bulky boy accompanying her. Rage burnt his vision and his brows burrowed inside. He fastened his steps as he approached her, he was indeed jealous.

_'Who the hell is that boy? How could he talk so casually and touch his Baby?!'_ He grabbed the girl's skinny wrist and turned her to face him. Yanking her frail figure to come in contact with his—showing possession. The girl was shocked to see him in the most impossible place for him to set his foot into, as if it was a dream came true then she blinked so many times. Half hoping this was just her hallucination out of weeks without him be by her side.

"Hey! Let her go, freak!" the boy who was with her scolded him. The latter boy hit him with icing and murderous glare, until the boy was frozen in spot. Scarred for life.

"No, Siwon-sshi. He's my dear friend, and Minho's too." She explained with mixed emotions dancing in her round eyes, her face showed nothing but in the tone of her voice slipped hint happiness and joy.

"Minnie, what brings you here?" she asked as a bright smile plastered all over her face. The boy's voice was hoarse and solemnly sad, barely audible if she might add, as if there was something stuck in his throat.

"Kyunnie, Jae-neechan is now in hospital. It's attempted murder. They tried to kill her in her apartment last night. Fortunately, she could run away even though she got stabbed. She was helped by Jung Sooyoung."

Kyuhyun cringed from the death grip Changmin gave to her skinny wrist. But she remained calm and composed. She knew, Changmin was now not in his best. She had to stay strong. For him.

He stared at her with eyes full of unshed tears. His hold was weakened and he trembled, until his voice was gone into broken desperate whispers.

"Please... Just this time, you have to be absent, with Minho too. Please._ I need you._" He pleaded with a spider-thread thin smile. Waiting to be broken.

The girl couldn't give any response, in a second she ran to her class and dragged the confused younger boy and their bags with her. When she reached the canteen with shocked Minho on her wheel, she grabbed Changmin's hand and turned her head to Siwon.

Little did she notice, Changmin and Siwon were having a staring contest. Minho who noticed the foul atmosphere bit the back of his cheek.

"Siwon-sshi, I'm sorry I can't accompany you having lunch today. Maybe later. My beloved sister is sick. I have to go now."

The nerdy-looking-girl dragged the shocked youngest of the group, while Changmin clinging to her hand like it was his lifeline. She went to the administrative office with the two boys by her side to take the absence permission and drove straight to the hospital where Shim Jaejoong was laying unconscious.

The youngest Shim drove carefully, even his face showed his misery and unspoken pain. The girl looked at him with sympathetic sad eyes and held his hand which was holding the gear's stick firmly, making the boy calmer. And Minho, who sat alone on the back seat, let out a warm smile watching the two. His heart prayed for them. _God, I'm not a good kid. I often ask for too much too. But now, please grant my prayer... they are inseparable and a match made from heaven, please… please make them happy, together._

After the deafening silence they spent in their way to the hospital. The car then arrived safely. Changmin ordered a valet and rushed himself with his two best friends to the 10th floor where his sister was being taken care.

The sounds of clacking footsteps were echoed through the hospital's corridor. It was the 6th day from Shim Jaejoong's attacking incident. The news was full of the investigation, and the police even asked for Interpol's help. It was expected since she was the daughter of infamous businessman… and a model.

The room's door was clicked open, showing a pretty brunette in sundress bringing a bucket of fresh red roses for the beautiful lady laying on the modern hospital bed.

"Jae-unnie! How's your feeling?" The cheerful Kyu put the roses in the vase on the table nearby the door and approached the woman who smiled her trademark gentle smile to her.

"I'm okay. I can even walk now! Those doctors are great." She mused.

"Ah! Jae-unnie, where's Minnie?" her eyes scanned the whole room searching for a certain boy with his mismatched eyes. The latter chuckled.

"He'll arrive soon, Baby. He's having breakfast in Hospital canteen, Kyunnie! Come, sit here!" Jae ordered the brunette. Then the two had the morning chit-chat while waiting for the heir of Shim to finish his morning foods.

TBC

a/n[nekoikoi]: Sorry for the super short and super late update. It's just i don't even have enough time to breath right now! Thanks to Vivian. She has been very patient with me and my hectic schedule lately :/ sorry.

a/n[Muneca]: Huweeee I miss Nekoi! She's so busy, and I'm going to be busy too :"( But, we'll try our best to keep up ;D


	7. Chapter 7

LEE TAEMIN [F]

_She was born in July 18th. She was 20 in 2012. The youngest daughter of Lee. Sungmin's baby sister. Innocent and kind. She is cute and caring._

a/n[Nekoikoi]: I'm as good as dead. I don't even know what i was writing and i messed up my placement test. Oh yeah, I want Tarantallegra [repackage] and Android. Anyone kind enough to give me one? Btw have you guys read Fifty Shades of Grey? Is it good?

a/n[Muneca] : Heyy guys! I don't know what to say. Wkwkwkwkwk. Oh. My Lanta! I really missed Nekoi. We are separated by more than 200 KM distance. Huhuhu. But, I keep my faith, that we'll be able to spend our days just like before. Right, Koi? :'D Happy reading! Oh, Oh! 19 July!

The young female in oversized school uniform was on her way of braiding her dark tresses. She comfortably sat on the passenger seat of Black Aston Martin Vanquish. She hummed soft melody as she finished with her hair. Next to her, a man in his teenage year drove the car carefully.

It has been straight 2 weeks since Changmin had started driving her to and from school. The younger male by few days had insisted on it, ignoring her opinion in general and ditched Minho to go to school by himself. He even went up against Hankyung and his policy. Like usual, leaving Kyuhyun all clueless to his motives.

"Minnie."

Kyuhyun eyed Changmin's stoic face. "I disguise myself as nerd because I want a peaceful life at high school. But it seems impossible to achieve with you driving me almost every day, Minnie."

The tall lad let out a playful chortle. He diverted his gaze from the crowded road ahead to the girl who sat pretty comfortably next to him. "I'm not asking you to disguise yourself in the first place. So, It's not my fault if I want to spoil my cute little damsel, Kyunnie."

"I know! B-but when I don't disguise myself, people are going to give me that weird look and… and I don't like it! It's uncomfortable Min!" Kyuhyun blurted out innocently. Making Changmin suddenly wanted to ravish her.

"It's a waste to hide your beauty, Kyunnie-baby." Changmin lit up a thin smile. "But it's good anyway, because I don't want anyone else to see your adorable face."

Her pale cheeks flushed scarlet like a boiled crab behind those thick eyeglasses. She looked totally adorable in Changmin's eyes. She smacked the boy's shoulder in embarrassment. "D-don't tease! A-and underage driving is illegal!"

Changmin just laughed wholeheartedly at his loved one shy behavior. He reverted his vision to the hectic crowd of Seoul as Kyuhyun trying to hide her blushing face with her tiny fists.

The rest of journey they spent in comfortable silent as the chick-in-disguise leaned her head lazily at the boy's broad shoulder for a short nap.

After arriving at school ground, Changmin voluntarily escorted Kyuhyun to her class since it was early in the morning and the school was still empty.

"Ah! Kyuhyun-ah!" Sungmin cried. Her well-styled blonde hair flowed majestically as she skipped her way to the two teens.

Sungmin's eyes visibly widened as she saw the stranger next to Kyuhyun. She came to conclusion; he was the talk of the school, the drop-dead-gorgeous boy who picked up the nerd. Never in her life she had seen a man as refined as him. The kingkas in their school may be handsome and attractive. But this boy brought the term of attractiveness to the whole different level. But still, she had Siwon as her main target for now on. That nasty bad boy was perfect for her taste.

"Ah, hey Sungmin-sshi. Good morning." Kyuhyun politely answered. While Changmin decided to give the girl a cold shoulder, since he had attracted to a girl in particular.

Still zoned out to Changmin, the Primadona asked in daze. "Who are you?"

Changmin just scoffed off. He was tired with women who would fall only for his look, but he didn't spat insult as he could feel Kyuhyun glaring a hole to his skull. Telling him to be polite.

"He's Shim Changmin. Minnie, this is Sungmin-unnie. She is Taemin's sister. The girl Minho told you before." Kyuhyun politely answered and introduced the two.

Face still emotionless, Changmin couldn't comprehend why a cute and kind girl from a picture in Minho's phone had this embodiment of bitch as her older sister. They were polar-opposite.

The older girl frowned as she heard the way Kyuhyun nick-named the boy next to her. What's their relationship?

The blonde haired girl touched Changmin's arm with a light-feather touch. Missed by Kyuhyun's eyes. "Ah let's go to class together Cha—"

The boy pulled his hand in disgust. The older Lee's word was cut off as Changmin just stormed her off and ignoring her attempt to flirt with him.

"Let's go, Kyunnie."

The bespectacled girl gasped in surprise as she felt a huge and warm hand wrapped itself to her delicate fingers. She shot her vision to the man next to her. As ever his face was unchanging emotionless mask.

Butterflies tingled inside her stomach. She tightened her grip slightly. No spoken words. They just understood each other' need.

"Uh-um… Sorry Sungmin-unnie!" She tried to apologize as she trying to catch up with Changmin's fast pace.

Unbeknown to her, Sungmin was angry. The Primadona's pride was swollen. She had never been rejected over a nerd. Envy flickered across her mischievous eyes.

The two teenagers with so-called superior genes walked in complete silent like they usually had. It's simply because Changmin wasn't a man with many words and Kyuhyun, growing up together with the boy, used to Changmin and pretty understanding to his stillness.

As they reached the damsel-in-disguise classroom, the class was empty, save for several diligent students who weren't as noisy as rabid fan girls. They literally plopped their eyes out of its sockets as they saw the nerd of the school came hand in hand with a handsome lad wearing the uniform of the most infamous business school in town.

Unexpectedly, Changmin planted his lips to Kyuhyun's cotton-like cheek. Making some hopes breaking, some hearts to stop beating, and jaws to be dropped in utmost shock.

"See you later, Kyunnie."

Simply with that, he left his best friend stoned in surprise. As he laughed his was to his car. At least, his mind was bright enough because Kyuhyun didn't ask anything about _it._

_**Previously..**_

_**Rrrrr...Rrrr...**_

Changmin stopped chopping the red paprica as he grabbed his phone in the black apron's right pocket. His mind was wondering who would call him in the rainy Sunday morning.

"Yeah?"

_"Hyung, it's me."_

"Ah, Minho! What's wrong? Is there any problem with Math?"

His lips wend upward teasing the younger best friend talking in the phone. He knew that boy's brain was quiet fun to be messed with. With that, the caller gave him a snort and laughed mockingly.

_"Hahaha.. Funny, Hyung! Nope! Can I come? I want to ask you... something.."_

"Oh, alright! Just come here already, Minho"

_"Ok, see you, Hyung!"_

"Hm."

Changmin then continued cooking for his breakfast. He grumbled under his breath about how difficult his life without Jae-neechan or Kyunnie home made foods. He never liked the idea of himself cooking alone, but that day was inception for him. The next he knew, he ate the food (he didn't even think he was eating because the food was undescribable) as Minho came after had pressed the bell once.

"Hyung!"

The boy greeted him innocently while the other boy tilted his head from the kitchen.

"I'm here!"

Minho walked cooly to the kitchen as sat there in front of his eating hyung. Changmin had offered Minho the food before the boy rejected softly with saying that he had already had his breakfast. So, Minho waited Changmin finishing his foods while talking about the late news and other things.

As Changmin finished, they moved to the TV room. Minho's face suddenly changed into a serious mode and received a frown from Changmin.

"What's wrong, Minho? Is everything alright?"

Minho stared at his eyes conspiciously, his mind was battling about the question he would ask. Minho then sighed heavily and sat down limply.

"Hey-hey, dummy! What the hell wrong with you?"

Changmin became more confused as the boy seemed so burdened.

"It's not me, Hyung. But you and Kyu-noona." Minho shortly answered.

"Huh? I don't feel like have done wrong... and Kyunnie?-"

"It's not like that, Hyung. Well, I'm quiet bothered because you haven't tell me about your problem. Jae-noona also kept silent. I've been so perplexed in facing Kyu-noona's question about you, you know? Why haven't you tell us? The faster you tell me, the faster I can grasp the solution for Kyu-noona.."

The older boy stunned by the blabbering Minho had just told him softly. But, it was killing him indeed. So, he stilled there.

"Don't you know she always asks why you never play with her again and barely pick her up from school or from her house?"

Minho's eyes softened a bit. Changmin's face hardened as he remembered the last time he picked his baby up. Months ago before his sister's _incident_.

"Minho, I just asked you to take care of her there and watch over her for me and as your noona..." He answered weakly.

"It's not that, Changmin-hyung! Not only about watching over her! You confused us with your changes! Don't you see yourself? You're different now! You never talk seriously and always changing the topic whenever we're discussing! Why don't you give us some clue? "

Minho's voice reached a higher pitch. Changmin's jaw clenched. Minho used to call his name whenever he was angry. As he was.

"IT'S NOT THAT EASY, MINHO! I just can't tell you guys this time! I need time! Please..."

The headache stroke Changmin's head wavely as his hands were trembling caused by the rush adrenaline.

"UNTIL WHEN, CHANGMIN-HYUNG? It's been months... HOW LONG DO YOU INTEND TO KEEP HER IN THE DARK?!"

Minho's voice again softened after had raised the peak as he saw Changmin's whole body was in quake. He strode closer, hands stretched as if wanting to help. Changmin closed his eyes and covered his face with his big hands. He never thought it would be this complicated and now Minho and his Kyunnie would know. _It's dangerous._ His mind shuddered.

"Hyung.. I'm so sorry... _but-_"

Changmin smiled painfully his left hand stretched out, disallowing Minho came closer but his right hand still covered his face.

"No. Minho. Please leave me now.. if you come just to ask me about this... you're wasting your time..."

Changmin said coldly. Minho slanted his eyes and walked leaving the older boy. Before he turned the door knob, Minho said

"I hope you'll be just fine... "

In dismissive tone and left. Changmin then drown in his very deep and heavt thought. _Should I really tell them, Neechan? What if they will be hunted down, just like us? I'm not ready.._

He had enough of this. Minho's sour face was clearly telling how disappointed the boy was to Changmin. As he re-memoried the last meeting, around a few days ago, Minho had been pursuading him to tell the whole thing for the sake of Kyuhyun, not a bad thing thou'. But, it was ended in the worst way. And it made the older boy felt guiltier in his heaved mind. Minho eyed the paler Changmin, and noticed he was far skinnier than before; even the muscles were still there. Hyung is having a big problem. His mind spoke up.

"What's wrong with you, Hyung? Mind spilling the beans?" he asked in defensive yet offensive tone at the same time. Changmin moved his restless eyes to the kitchen as if he was telling Minho to follow him. The younger male understood the gesture and both males walked to the kitchen wrapped in thick atmosphere. Maybe, Minho's confrontation and their first serious fight had caused damage to the usually cheery atmosphere around them.

Minho sat on the chair facing the Ashford table as he watched Changmin making him mocha latte and also a mug of it for himself. Changmin let out a heavy sigh as he twisted his body to face the younger boy. He glared straight into Minho's eyes, implying that they were going to have a long talk.

"Minho, I'm so sorry for my tardiness telling you this. Please don't cut me off, just listen carefully, okay?" Suddenly, the older boy looked older than he was in reality.

"Months ago, after our graduation, Jae-neechan came to me, completely messed up. A-and she was crying. She told me that my dad faced bancrupcy as someone or a group of people stole a confined document. It was locked by 5 passwords. The passwords were contained in modificated objects, mostly jewelries. These keys have been separatedly taken by five people. First, Jae-neechan, in her stolen necklace. Second obviously is my dad. The other three keys were taken by successors and the CEOs of companies that are related to my dad's business."

Changmin put the mug filled with hot mocha latte in front of the petrified Minho and turned to make some meals. Minho sipped the hot latte and slowly took the information into his head. The warm liquid soothed his stretched nerves and the white steam from latte brought the nice smell from the hot latte to his nostrils.

"Neechan was asked to be the successor of my dad since she was the oldest child of my family by the elders in the committee." Changmin continued. "But like you have known, Neechan is a model and artist-born. She has never learned anything about business and managing a company before. And she thought if she became the successor, it'd be a mess. And matter of factly it is. Things got worse and she fell into depression as the company announced to the people about it. Then, she came over to me."

Changmin chopped the onion and went on with his story. "She was so pitiful. My beautiful sister was pressured and I couldn't let this condition happen. I just want her to be happy. So, I decided to take the responsibility from her. She refused at first, she kept reasoning that I will kill my teenage time, that I will grow up faster than normal kids like Hankyung-hyung. But in the end, I succeeded in convincing her."

Minho played with his ceramics mug. Jae-noona's reason was legit. Look at that devious hyung. Hankyung-hyung had been forced to leave his childhood years way too early and now he was a cunning dictator (in Minho's opinion). For a gentle person like Jae-noona, she wouldn't let Changmin to have taken the way Hankyung-hyung has taken. But since the beginning, Minho always saw the small hint of similarities between Changmin-hyung and Hankyung-hyung.

Changmin then put some ingredients and chopped meats and veggies into the hot frying pan. Changmin didn't realize that his foods were going to be wasted as the fire that was blown from the stove was too big. He stopped his story to take a deep breath. Minho kept his mouth closed and clapped his hand around the mug calmly even thought there were thousand questions playing in his brain.

"I asked Hankyung-hyung about it and he advised me his previous school. He also kept it secret from his sister because of my reason. That's it… "

Changmin faced Minho. His skin color had a sickening shade of purplish-green. He was terribly sick, Minho's mind startled as his eyes bored to Changmin. He was pressured.

"So, that's why... that's why you've changed, Hyung... Your decision to choose the business school was basically because you're going to inherit Shim Company. Oh, My God! Why don't you tell us earlier? Why don't you tell her?" Minho's voice was gentle but demanding. Something from Changmin's expression couldn't be deceived and he seemed to be lost in track.

Minho stared right through Changmin's diverted eyes, the pair of eye bags could be seen clearly, making him look like a duplicate of panda. The tall boy turned his back, and faced the supposed-to-be foods on the frying pan. The foods were all mess and completely a failure so he gave up and turning the stove off. He sat on the chair in front of Minho and brought his both knuckles on the table as he felt uncomfortable. The next thing Minho could remember, his hyung's words echoed the cold and pain he was enduring. Hidden too well from his beloved sister and best friends. His voice was stern yet controlled without any trembles.

"Yes, I'm so sorry, Minho about that. I'm not ready to tell her yet, you have to understand. It's hard for me and for Jae-neechan. She's still feeling so guilty and depressed for giving me all of this burden, and I'm not going to let Nee-chan and especially my Kyunnie to know my condition, and after the trial murder case... Letting them know is like letting them to suffer." He gritted his teeth as he tried to keep his emotion in check.

"I can be a little relaxed now because she said there was a full week photo shoot somewhere in Jeju. So it's safe to say that she won't be around for awhile, far from problems. And to be safe, I've sent her some bodyguards. It means I'm no longer having to distract her here, right? I can fully concentrated on investigation—" Minho interrupted Changmin's speech impolitely.

"Wait there, Hyung! You said investigation? As you are getting fully involved? Don't be silly! That's dangerous!" the incredulous expression blatantly was shown on Minho's face. Changmin nodded, his eyes were plain from any emotion. Minho started to think his hyung was an emotionless-jerk.

"Listen, Minho. I'm being serious with what I'm doing now. Don't you dare to try to stop me, Minho. Well, it's not like playing game in virtual world but basically it's the same, and it's my family who gets the problem, as my sister is in the centre of the danger. She was almost dead back then, and it really scared me to death. I can't just watch it, can I? How dangerous it will be, I'm ready to face whatever it becomes... It's also my responsibility, Minho." His eyes again showed the painful ache he had kept along for months. Minho listened to his hyung carefully, because he knew Changmin wasn't in state of joking yet. He was indeed rarely being serious as in really serious.

"Jae-nee's the only one who can take care of me and give me a very deep familial love which I can't get from my parents. She did that because herself had received so many hardships until I was born because my parents couldn't take care of her. I know you can't fully get what I mean and like Kyunnie always says I'm not good with expressing my feeling. But what I want to state is, losing her will give me so much damn pain! I can't bear living without seeing my sister around..." His last word was tight and choked in his throat.

Minho couldn't debate his hyung about his secretiveness again as the main reason was the mother-figured person he had known since his childhood day until he had reached his adolescent age.

"So, when will you tell Kyu-noona, Hyung? She deserves to know this as much as me, you know." Minho shrugged and sipped his luke-warm latte. The image of emotionally-dead Changmin made him slightly frown.

"No, I can't."

"She's your bestfriend! It's unfair!" Minho snapped back.

"No no no no! Not her! Please."

Minho stopped the words he was about to shoot to his young at the tip of his tongue as he saw Changmin's desperation.

"I will tell her when I'm ready, Minho. She's not stable, maybe still feeling upset of my late demeanor. Also, Jae-neechan had warned and even begged me to tell Kyunnie about this problem, she said I should have just..." Changmin's voice died down. "I have no choice other than telling her, even though I know telling her this will only drag her in that danger... but I'll try my best not to let any harm caused by my problem to get into the two of you."

The ragged breath calmed as Changmin regained himself and smiled. Minho raised an eyebrow. The older boy held his shoulder and patted it a bit.

"Thanks, Minho! For coming and listening! It really soothes my nerve since my sister isn't in her good condition so I don't have someone to share this shit, and I hope you can keep it secretly from Kyu until that time I can tell her the truth. Got it? I hope for your understanding, Dongsaeng-ah."

Minho unintentionally smiled. He knew too well what kind of person Changmin was. He also couldn't alter the man's stubborn intention liberatedly. The strong man with so much love in his heart for his dearest people including the most significant precious lady, Shim Jaejoong. No wonder he felt insecure, she was the only family closest for him even more than his parents. Minho, too, dearly kept a gratitude and a brotherly-love for Jae as she always treated him nicely as if he was her younger brother despite she had a very abusive and snarky brother. And also, he was too well to know Changmin's love for Kyuhyun which had made the snarky boy refused to tell her the main problem he faced as it could danger everyone that involved.

"So, hyung! Since we have passed the heavy talk, now tell me about your investigation." Minho's grin grew wider as Changmin rose from his chair to grab a box of tortilla and threw it on the kitchen table.

Minho opened the upper flick of the box and pulled out the tortillas as it was sprawled on the plate. The sounds of munching were cracking the silence; Changmin's pale fingers played the tortilla on his plate.

"Well, I have received some report from my agents. There were at least 20 suspects to be investigated, Minho! And all of them are working or once had worked for my father. But, three days ago, I did my investigation alone and i found something interesting. It leads me to the five main suspects as the chiefs of this shit. And what really took my interest was the man named Kwon Ji Yong, he was a branch manager in Busan five years ago. He resigned for family excuses, which I barely understood because his family was in good monetary condition at that time. There also were several problems and cases caused by him in the company, and I got the record too." Changmin walked to his room and brought a thick confidential files to show it to Minho.

"Wah! You can be the youngest detective ever, Hyung. I never know you have this awesome of ability!" Minho commented, as he flipped over the files page. Changmin watched as his friend was examining the files and giving him some marks on certain people.

"I am." Changmin mumbled narcissistically as he stared blankly to the neglected tortillas on his plate.

"Minho, lets get some foods outside! I'm hungry!" Changmin grunted as strode to the cabinet and took his car's key. Minho closed the files and gave them back to Changmin.

"Ayaye, Captain. Ah by the way Hyung, count me in this investigation okay? I won't let you suffer on your own, Meanie hyung!" He stated half-joking with determination burnt in his eyes.

_**End of the flashback..**_

_**After school...**_

"See you later then, Kyuhyun-ah." Siwon waved his hand as he smiled cheekily at the girl-in-disguise. Siwon hurriedly backed off from Kyuhun as he caught a menacing figure approaching for Kyuhyun.

Being a kind girl to her supposed-to-be crush she waved back and gave a soft smile. "Thanks Siwon-ah."

She turned her body only to meet a strong and hard chest of her childhood friend. The soft smile she had before had bloomed into a beautiful warm smile. "Ah, Minnie!"

She reflexively hugged him. Forgetting everything in the world. Changmin was simply like an oasis to her. He refreshed her in his own way that she couldn't explain.

"Where's that Dummy-ass?"

"Sshh. Watch your word, Minnie. He has some unfinished project so he won't come with us today!"

It had been the fourteenth time he saw that man hanging out with his baby-Kyu. He felt insecure seeing how his baby was so close to the man. Changmin took a one deep breath. "Do you like him, Kyunnie?"

Changmin almost didn't believe of what he just said. His heart was beating rapidly. The moment the statement left his mouth, he knew he shouldn't have asked.

"Yeah, he is a kind guy! Maybe I like him." Kyuhyun answered him innocently, completely unaware of the dejected look written all over her bestfriend's face.

_**The next week**_

An Aston Martin car was parked nicely in a certain nerdy girl's school. The boy who was come out from the car walked senselessly as he entered the main corridor searching his two best friends. He got all of the school girls squealing over him.

_"He's here! He's here!"_

_"He's Shim Changmin, isn't he? What is he doing in this school?"_

_"Ow! He comes again!"_

_"Hey, gorgeous!"_

_"Kyaaa-"_

Changmin ignored the squeaky sounds and hypnotized expressions (based on his view) from the girls as their screeching was the most annoying thing in Shim Changmin's world, and fastly walked to a class which was where Minho and 'nerdy' Kyu studying, supposedly. But, unfortunately, both of them weren't there.

"Hm, cafetaria maybe?" He mumbled softly as he put his long finger under his chin.

"Ah! Changmin-ah! What are you doing here?" a familiar voice greeted him from his back. He turned around and found a curly blonde standing not too far from him. Actually, he didn't want to meet this girl. But, he restrained his mocking rants for later. The girl had those flirtatous paroxysmal attack preceding from all over her body in Changmin's eyes, he cursed in his mind if he could have just teleported just now.

"Sungmin-noona! Ehm, I'm here for Minho and Kyuhyun, do you know where they are?" he asked as his eyes wandered over the crowded corridor.

"I just saw them in the canteen, hmmm... there!" Sungmin pointed to Kyuhyun who was walking with Siwon with her manicured nail. She snickered in disgust over the view; her haughty personality appeared clearly in front of Changmin and the boy caught it as he looked at the older girl with unbelievable stare. Just really, maybe Taemin wasn't her real baby sister. Changmin then turned his eyes to Kyunhyun. Kyu stared right through Changmin's pained eyes as Siwon talked about something she failed to catch.

Changmin then was reminded by Kyu's confession about her feelings toward the bulky boy beside her and redeemed his intention to approach her right there. He casually continued his conversation with Sungmin. Note to self: He was pissing le bitchey off.

"Ew, why Siwon can be that close to Kyu? No offense, Changmin-ah! But your nerdy friend really takes my nerves up to the edge" Sungmin whined over-reactingly. Changmin snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Heh, it's because Siwon knows better than you about the 'real beauty'."

Sungmin who was shocked and feeling pissed off, gawked at him. The Shim boy just shrugged her off and walked to his car, decided to wait for Kyuhyun and Minho there, fully ignoring Sungmin's unstoppable curses and blabs.

Kyuhyun stared sadly at Changmin's broad back which was getting away from her sight. She could see how pale the boy had become. It was the first time she had seen him after a week of separation. He never answered her call, or even texted her about his condition. It surely brought her worries back into her heart.

"Minnie-ah..."

There was a pang of jealous stabbing right through her heart as she saw Changmin and Sungmin talking like a close friend, even if his face wasn't giving off emotions as the conversation flowed. She even ignored Siwon's excuse to retreat back to his class completely. It really took all of the might she had, for not to grab Changmin wrist and backed him off from Sungmin. She could see how deep it was, their bond. The bond of her with Changmin. It even won against her crush over Siwon. Her mind then swam away to 3 days ago when she found Changmin laying unconsciously on his thick carpeted floor in his own apartment. The dark shade of resentment crossed her round eyes.

_What's wrong with you? What's wrong with... us?_

_**Flashback, three days ago**_

A wavy brunette was standing alone in front of an apartment door bringing so many big paper bags around her feet. She was wearing a beige colored coat covering her maroon dress and a knitted brown scarf coiled around her slender neck. Her long wavy hair was smoothly fall along her petite figure down to her waist, and her pale cheeks were tinted by red hue making her beauty shining on the bright day. She pressed the door's bell for nth times as the owner of the apartment didn't even show his existence. The apartment's keeper said that Changmin hadn't left since the previous day so he had to be in his apartment. But why didn't he answer the bell?

It was almost thirty minutes since she was started pressing the bell, she almost decided to leave but there was something tugged in her gut, making her uneasy. She even tried to peep from the peephole, but she got nothing. Her patience grew thinner with each minutes had passed, so she turned the door knob. Shocked by the fact that Changmin hadn't locked it (it meant her waiting was useless), she opened the door slowly, trying not to make any noise. She entered the apartment room and brought the bags with her. She put them on the living room's leathered sofa after closing the door.

"Minnie?" she called louder. No response was heard.

She unbuttoned her coat and uncovered her body. Then, she threw it over the sofa nearby the bags and she walked silently toward Changmin's room.

"Minnie, are you there?" she repeated. The room was dark with curtains dropped closing the windows so she decided to switch the lamp on. Her eyes then extended into double size as she saw Changmin was lying unconsciouly on the rug nearby his desk. She ran stumbled and kneeled over him, pulling his head on her lap. His cheeks were frozen. Her heart made a huge leap. No!

"Oh my— oh my God! Minnie!" she cried.

"Min, wake up! Please! Wake up! What's happened to you?" her tears then flowed from her eyes as the boy's breath was so weak. She dragged the heavy boy hardly to his bed, laying him there with thick blanket covered over his weak body. She ran to the kitchen and took a glass of fresh water.

"Kyu..." he whispered weakly. Kyuhyun's eyes widened thrice as she noticed that Changmin had gained his consciousness. She hurriedly ran to his side and helped him to drink. Her tears couldn't be stopped from washing her flawless cheeks even if she had wiped it for numerous times. She touched Changmin's forehead and felt it burning under her palm.

"Minnie, my Minnie, you get fever! What had just happened?" she shrieked in panic. The boy mumbled incoherently and Kyu even couldn't get what he just said.

"Don't sleep!" She snapped at him. She was afraid that if Changmin closed his eyes… he might leave her forever, just like her parents…

She then ran again to the kitchen taking a bowl of ice and water. And by using a small towel she had found in the kitchen cabinet, she compressed Changmin's fever by putting the cooled towel on his forehead.

Without any hesitation, she called the hospital and dictated for a doctor to come checking on Changmin, fast. She also called Minho to get there as fast as possible because Jae-neechan's phone currently was unreachable.

She remained there sitting beside the lying Changmin with tears as she stroked the younger male hair with affection and worry glistened in her dark orbs.

"Please, Minnie... you have to hold on..." she whispered as she held the boy's right hand.

The doctor came fifteen minutes later and checked on Changmin's condition. The doctor said that Changmin was overly exhausted and he had been diagnosed with psychosomatic—a disorder is a disease which involves both mind and body. Some physical diseases are thought to be particularly prone to be made worse by mental factors such as stress and anxiety. Your current mental state can affect how bad a physical disease is at any given time( .uk) . He also told Kyuhyun to buy porridge or soft textured foods as he found Changmin hadn't eaten anything since the previous day. The fact really kicked into Kyu's heart once again. Changmin was indeed having problem and keeping it secretly all alone. The doctor gave a few prescriptions for Changmin. Kyuhyun thanked the doctor too before he left. And then, she sobbed alone. It was like getting slapped on both cheeks. How could she not notice that her best friend was suffering?

A few minutes after the doctor left, Minho arrived, panting and completely drenched in sweat from head to toe. His auburn hair was tangled and messed up, even he only wore his faded and torn jeans with old loose red t-shirt covered by black coat (he just used it to look more presentable than a writhing mess). He entered Changmin's apartment room without pressing the bell and rushed into the main bedroom finding Kyuhyun who was crying silently while taking care of sick Changmin.

His heart dropped as he saw how pale Changmin was, more than their previous meeting. His face was flushed out of fever and there were several beads of sweat all over his face. His damp brown hair stucked to his burning forehead. How pitiful. Minho's mind whispered sadly.

"Minho! Can you help me?" Kyunhyun rose from her kneeling-in-front-of-sleeping-Hyung position.

"Yes, what is it, Noona?" Minho approached Kyu as he saw Kyuhyun grabbed out a prescription paper and a sum of wons. Minho looked at his puff-eyed noona in perceiving gaze.

"I want you to go to dispensary in the third floor to buy Changmin's medicine. Here's the prescription!" Kyu handed him the paper and turned her back again. She calmly changed Changmin's constringe towel into the newly cooled one. Her tears were dried away, but her intense gaze was full of affliction. So that, Minho left her for ten minutes or less.

"Noona, let's take a rest fow a while! Hyung'll be fine... his fever has gone better." Minho drawn Kyu's shoulders and received a shook.

"No, Minho! I want to stay here... I can't leave him... I won't!" Her voice was scattered like a broken glass. And Minho let out a long sigh.

"Kyu-noona... it's evening already, and you haven't eaten anything since the morning you came here. Changmin-hyung will be sad if he finds out that you are sick because of him, arasso?" Minho warned her softly. The girl stilled.

"Alright, noona! I'll buy you some meals. Wait here, ne?" Minho smiley words soothed her. Kyu nodded but her porcelain-like eyes was dull.

Minho again left her alone and came back as fast as possible. He brought two plastic bags consisted of Korean meals and snacks, not forgetting cans of soda, juices and bottled mineral water. He ate his meals alone in the TV room while Kyu kept sitting in Changmin's room. Never leaving his side.

Changmin had woken up twice before drank his medicine and egg porridge. His usual food-monster-behavior hadn't come back as usual; he only ate half of the bowl. After having his medicines, he went asleep again after had thanked Kyu and Minho with slightly tired smile.

Kyuhyun finally left Changmin's room, leaving the owner sleeping soundly, before dinner time. She went to the kitchen while Minho was watching Pororo and eyeing her from his corner eyes. Jaejoong hadn't answered her call and it made her worried remembering what had just happened to the warm hearted young lady. Kyu cooked a quite edible dinner for her and Minho, and called her younger friend as the foods were ready.

The dinner was scarily passed in dreadful silence. Kyuhyun ate her dinner absent-mindedly while Minho savored his food while watching her.

"Noona, what is disturbing your mind now? Your food is left undone, you know!" Minho broke the silent as he wiped his lips and drank the canned juice. Really, his dense two bestfriends were a tangled mess! Kyu titled up her head and put her chopstick aside for a while.

"Minho, tell me. What's actually going on? Changmin has a problem, doesn't he? And why does Jae-unnie hasn't called me back? Why Minho? Why?" Kyu stared Minho with unreadable expression which made Minho gulped.

"I don't even know, Noona... Changmin-hyung refused to tell us. And you should better ask him, Nonna." Minho explained shortly. It actually didn't satisfy Kyuhyum's curiosity. She really knew how rocky head Shim Changmin was. So, she just puffed her cheeks off and sighed for many times.

Minho cleaned the plates, chopsticks and the table after their dinner. His mind drifted away as he remembered his hyung's order not to tell anyone else while Kyuhyun was checking on Changmin and changed her clothes into Changmin's oversized pajamas. The sound of ringing phone shocked both of them, making Kyu rushed holding the phone. That was from Jaejoong, she demanded for Kyuhyun's explanation of Changmin's condition. From Minho's hearing, Jae-noona's voice was even more heavy and hoarse. It seemed like what Changmin had told him previous days was deadly true. Jae-noona was freaking out and stressed. After Kyu put the phone on the place, Minho strode nearby her and brought her to sit down and rest. Her tears streamed down as she closed her face by her palms.

"I don't have any clue what's going on with Jae-unnie and Minnie, Minho... and I'm feeling so insecure of everything now..." she broke down and sobbed. Minho only could hold her and hugged her to calm her down.

"I don't like feeling left out. Why can't they tell me what's going on?" With that, she turned into weeping mess.

_What should I do, Hyung?_

_**End of the flashback**_

_**The end of 2006**_

Changmin was sitting in his car reading some books as the door of the passenger seat was clacked open by Minho and Kyu.

"Hey, Minnie!" Kyuhyun greeted him with witty smile plastered all over her face.

"Hoy, Hyung!" Minho grinned widely.

"Ah! You both have come! So, let's go!" Changmin smiled and pulled the brake starting the engine. He drove both of them to his apartment for tutoring schedule. They were talking about the school's festival along the way.

As they arrived and the car was parked nicely in the basement, Changmin escorted Kyu and Minho into his apartment room. He seemed quieter than usual and less abusive toward Minho while giving him the tutoring lesson. During the tutoring time, Changmin didn't really talk too much with Kyuhyun who was playing games in his laptop in his room alone while he was teaching in the TV room.

Minho felt the difference in the air and the gloomy surrounding. He braved himself asking to Changmin.

"Hyung, what's wrong? You didn't talk too much with Noona…" He whispered quietly. Changmin pressed his nose bridge and put down his spectacles.

"Minho, don't you know Kyunnie is having a crush on your cousin?" Changmin easily answered. It made Minho raised his brow in confusion.

"Can't be, Hyung! Siwon is freaking play-boy! AS IN A BIG PLAY-BOY. How can she has crush on him?" Minho's voice raised an octave higher.

"Shhh, she told me 2 weeks ago. And I don't think he is playboy, Minho! He's a religious person as far as I've heard from Kyunnie! " Changmin answered. Minho messed his hair in in stressed manner.

"Changmin-hyung! I've been his cousin for fucking 13 years and all I've seen him doing is flirting and dating with so many girls in one time! He is a two timer—no, a poly-timer! Don't you see it's not good for Kyu-noona, huh?" Minho's patience hit the corner and he was frustrated by his hyung's statement. Changmin's mind then blew away.

"Ah, really?" it was his only answer. Minho then thought he would be crazy. His heart was screaming loudly but his eyes looked at Changmin with 'hyung, are you crazy why don't you try to jump from Grand Canyon and die' stare.

_My Very Gracious God, Please help me with these two idiots..._

"Please wait for a while, Minho-sshi." A well-mannered woman in a sophisticated business-suit led him to a certain huge ornamented oak door.

The woman in her mid-thirty knocked the door in professional gesture and entered the room behind the door.

Minho took a deep breath. He didn't know why he decided to have a face to face conversation with a certain villainous hyung. He had to muster all his courage to come and ask a private audience with the respectable hyung.

He couldn't comprehend why a cute and adorable being like Kyu-noona has this cunning and heartless man as her brother.

Yes, he had come to a decision to discuss the matter regarding a certain Shim boy. He was determined to help his hyung and his first step was to pull a string by visiting Hankyung-hyung.

"Minho-sshi. Hankyung-sshi has granted you permission to talk with him. Please follow my lead." The secretary lady cut off his train of thought. He took another heavy sight before he followed the secretary and sent himself into demon's den.

The secretary made him walk into a long corridor with variety of paintings being hanged on its wall and it ended up with a simple Chinese designed door, then she bowed to him and left him alone.

He tried to straighten his shirt one more time and just ate his nervousness. But as his hand was trying to push the door a familiar voice made him stopped in track.

"You think it will be okay to leave Kui Xian with that boy, Gege?"

Minho knew whose voice it was. A hint of surprise flickered across his orbs. He only knew one person that would call Kyu-noona 'Kui Xian'. That Chinese-korean bred, the long-legged man. Cho Hankyung's righ-handman.

"They have realized that you are involved with Shim Changmin. They will target her!"

TBC


End file.
